Dog Song
by Nekolvr11
Summary: Wolves have technique, their voices meld together into one song of unity. A song for the pack. Foxes are creative in their word play, their song full of double meaning as they try top each other. For foxs always loves to prove he's the cleverest. Dogs are simple creatures, so are their songs; their voices hold the most meaning for dog's song is from the heart. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary _:_** _Part 1 of the Songs of Moonlight and Golden Flower Trilogy_.

 _Wolves have technique, their voices meld together into one song of unity. A song for the pack.  
Foxes are creative in their word play, their song full of double meaning as they try to top each other. For a fox always loves to prove he is the cleverest one in the bunch.  
Dogs are simple creatures, so are their songs; but their voices hold the most meaning. A dog's song only speaks truth, for it comes from the heart._  
The last War of the Ring was damaging to all the races of Middle-Earth. The elves had been disheartened at the waist of life. The men had lost a leader, but they had hope of a new leader. Their hope did not last long, even in defeat Sauron still found ways to corrupt the hearts of men. The demon race took the brunt of the damage of war, fighting on both sides had left them nearly wiped out and with their leader dead the surviving clans were left scattered as their leaders jostled to fill the void at the top. Centuries later, the race of demons are only stories told to small children at night; a shadow of a once proud race.  
It's up to a mismatch fellowship to destroy the One Ring; as one member attempts to restore order to her race or watch them be wiped out forever.

 **Author's Note: This story is a major rewrite of a story A Demon's Heart that I started over 8 years ago. My original version was a poorly constructed LotR fic with an OC jammed in with a dash on Inuyasha reference on the side, makes me cringe any time I go back and look at it. This fic I'm hoping turns out a lot better, I've put a lot of work in planning this out and integrating aspects of both the LotR extended movies as well as the books along with a lot more of the Inuyasha world. For the sake of this story I have messed a bit with the Inuyasha canon; Kagome while being Kikyo's reincarnation was not from the future and there was no well. Also some minor characters that died in the Anime are alive and will be making appearances.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Inuyasha**_

 **Chapter One**

The sun was setting as Frodo took one final stroll through the scarcely furnished halls of Bag End. The last of the furnishings he was keeping had been sent ahead just that morning with Meriadoc Brandybuck and Fredegar Bolger; to his new house in Crickhollow.

So many times he had dreamed of going off with Bilbo on one of his adventures; now here he was on the threshold of his own adventure and all he dearly wanted was to just stay here in his cozy safe hole.

"Is this what you felt Uncle, when it came time for you to step out with your merry troop of dwarves?" Frodo asked softly to the nearly empty halls; clutching at the pocket of his shirt where a small band of gold was sitting innocently.

With a sigh, the blue-eyed Hobbit spun on his furry feet and strode out onto the porch; passing Pippin Took who was sitting beside their packs.

"I'm going to take one last look around to see if Gandalf will be joining us, could you get Sam, I think he was having one last taste of the Baggins cellar." Pippin nodded enthusiastically before heading into the hole. Frodo shook his head figuring he was going to have to pull two Hobbits out of the cellar now rather than one.

Heading down the path and threw the gate he turned on to head down the Hill Road. Pausing just at the corner of Bagshot Road he looked around hoping to see Gandalf coming up the path, pointy hat and all. Across the street he could see Folco Boffin's prized sow munching noisily on that evenings supper scraps.

"I don't suppose you have seen a Wizard about now have you Bellatrix?" Bellatrix only grunted in reply as she nosed about her trough.

"Thought not" Frodo muttered with a sigh before turning back up the road to head back to Bag End.

"You'll not find Mr. Baggins here, Sir. He left just this morning with my boy Sam-'

Frodo paused glancing over and just around the corner he could make out the Gaffer talking to some big folk; the stranger was wrapped in a black cloak from head to foot. Whatever the stranger replied was to low and drowned out by Bellatrix's noisy eating for even Frodo's keen Hobbit ears to make out more than a hissing sound.

"-He's move to Bucklebury or some such place down yonder-" the Gaffer continued with a wide gesture to the main road out of town.

A small spark of hope lit in Frodo's chest for a moment, maybe Gandalf had made it and the Wizard just thought he had missed Frodo's departure; even though his head said there was no way this shadowy character was the Grey Wizard. For the shear fact alone that he had never seen Gandalf in such a dark color, not to mention he had discussed his move to Bucklebury with the Wizard just last month; surely he had not forgotten the plan they had set up for his departure.

Taking a step forward Frodo suddenly found himself lifted from the ground, a large hand clamping firmly over his mouth, too large to be a Hobbit hand, silencing his shout of shock. He was lifted clean off his feet and against a chest that was distinctly female.

His captor backed them into the shadows of the hog shelter and away from the black cloaked stranger; who had turned from the Gaffer and was now mounting its nervously pawing steed.

"Not that way _perian_." The woman whispered barely audible in his ear. "Gandalf has been detained and you can delay no longer."

Frodo struggled against the grip; his feet kicking uselessly as they hit against his captor's knees, while his hands tried to pry the hand off his mouth. These attempts where useless as the woman simply used her other arm to pin his flailing hands to his sides and kneeling down so that his feet where on the ground but boxed between her knees; successfully immobilizing him as easy as a parent might restrain a young child having a particularly violent tantrum.

"Peace little one, I am no threat to you; now be still." The woman whispered firmly but not in a threatening manner, her word seemed to come out as more of a purring growl that vibrated threw the Hobbit's back.

Reluctantly Frodo stilled in his fighting, he could not hope to get out of the woman's iron grip. They both sat silently as the shadowy stranger turned his horse about and kicked it into a gallop, tearing past them only a few feet from their hiding place.

Once the sound of hoof beats had faded they waited in the shadows a few extra minutes before Frodo felt the figure behind him physically relax before the arms that had been holding him still where released.

Stepping away before turning; the Hobbit got the first look at his captor, she was garbed in a dark colored cloak that made it hard to pick her out from the shadows of the hog shelter. What little he could tell from the part in the front of her cloak, she was garbed in similarly colored dark clothing save a bit of white fur, possibly sewn into the upper part of her shirt, it was hard to tell with the shapeless cloak on. The hood was pulled up making any facial features barely visible, save her eyes. They seemed to glow gold faintly in the light of nearby windows as the occupants began to light their candles to push back some of the coming darkness of night.

"My apologies, Mr. Baggins, I had wanted us to meet on different terms but things seem to be going wrong all around." The woman said sitting back on her heels; forearms resting lightly on her knees so that they could speak at eye level. "I was supposed to travel here with Gandalf, but he was unexpectedly detained. He had asked me that if he was kept longer than expected, than I would come in his place and escort you to Bree and he would meet us there as soon as he could."

"I feel at a loss here my lady you seem to know my name but I don't recall Gandalf mentioning you when we spoke of my coming departure." Frodo said straitening his shirt, subconsciously running a hand over his pocket making sure it's contents was still there.

"Forgive me, you may call me Aeglos. That is partly my fault I have been traveling abroad until recently, Gandalf was unaware I had returned until I ran into him. When he explained his need to travel to Isengard and your need to leave the Shire I offered to accompany him as my travels have never brought me this far into the Shire." the woman, Aeglos, said extending one hand to the Hobbit in greeting. Frodo took the offered hand that seem to be so delicate yet still dwarfed his much smaller one, her grip was strong. Her nails seemed to have a sharp edge about them as they grazed the back of his hand but Frodo shook off the thought as she released his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Aeglos. I am Frodo Baggins at your service." Frodo said bowing slightly as his ingrained Hobbit manners dictated. Aeglos shook her head with a small chuckle as she stood back up to her full height his head coming to just above her elbow.

"Please just Aeglos if you must Mr. Baggins, I am not too fond of fancy titles; simply my name will do. Now come we need to collect your things and be off quickly, we cannot delay any longer." She said gesturing for the Hobbit to lead the way back up the road toward his once home.

Leading the way back through the gate to Bag End, Frodo called out to Sam and Pippin who were wiping their mouths as they emerged from the hole, obviously having had one last taste of the beer-barrel in the cellar.

After some hasty introductions the three Hobbits gathered their packs and walking sticks, finally ready to set off.

"Come we must be off now. Night has already fallen and we have a ways to go before we can rest." Aeglos said ushering the three toward the gate and the road out of town. Once they were out of sight of any of the candle lit windows, she gestured for them to follow her off the path.

"Come, stay close, don't want you getting lost in the dark."

"Why are we going off into the wood? It would be far easier if we just follow the road." Pippin said pausing at the back of the group at the edge of the road.

"There are some unsavory characters about on the road right now and I would just assume not to run into them, especially not in the dark; I'm sure Mr. Baggins would say the same. Don't worry we shall not get lost." The woman said before plunging off into the darkness; Pippin turned a skeptical gaze on to Frodo.

"She's right, there was a rather suspicious looking character talking to the Gaffer; I think it would be best we didn't run into him." Frodo replied to his cousin's look before stepping off the road; Sam loyally following him without complaint.

Though not as brightly lit by the moon and stars as the road the Hobbits kept track of the long-legged woman quite easily; though not as sharp as Elves, Hobbits eyes were very keen even at night. They carried on like that for some time while there taller companion had slowed her pace significantly to make up for their shorter strides.

Aeglos kept at it well into the night following some invisible path that seemed to lead them straight east bypassing the winding road; they came across the road once in the night.

Pausing in a thicket they waited till Aeglos said it was clear for them to cross, Pippin grumbling at the back about over cautious strangers. By the time the moon was beginning its descent back down to the horizon Aeglos was finally forced to call a stop as the Hobbits where beginning to stumble in there weariness; coming to a small thicket of trees and brambles that grew around a small clearing of grass.

"We will stop here for now and start back up first thing tomorrow." Aeglos finally said after Pippin nearly went head first into one of the bramble bushes after tripping on a stray root. With a weary sigh the three Hobbits set down their packs.

Unpacking his bed roll Frodo looked over to see Pippin had fallen asleep half slung over his pack, rear in the air, bedroll still rolled and forgotten by his side.

"He will get an awful kink in his neck sleeping like that he will." Sam chided shaking his head before clearing the ground of twigs and rocks then spreading out Pippin's bedding and maneuvering the younger Hobbit into the roll with his head still pillowed on his pack. Task done Sam made his way back to his own bed which was already laid out near Pippin's.

"Do you need any help with that Mr. Frodo?"

"No Sam I've got it." Frodo replied finishing setting up his own bed on the other side of Pippin so the younger Hobbit was sandwiched between him and Sam.

Seating himself down on his bed Frodo looked to see Aeglos had removed her own small pack and was now seated at the edge of their makeshift camp; reclining back on her hands staring up at the moon.

Feeling his gaze Aeglos turned to face him, her eyes giving an ominous glow as they caught the moonlight in an unsettling way.

"Get some sleep; we should not be disturbed here." Frodo nodded in reply, too tired to do anything but lay back and rest his poor feet. Curling up in his blankets he could hear Pippin at his back softly snoring and Sam's mutterings about a root in his back. After a few minute of fighting with his own persistent root or maybe it was a small bolder, surely roots could not be that hard and seemed bent on digging into his back. Finally he gave up and drifted into an exhausted sleep.

Frodo woke up the next morning to Sam and Pippin's hushed whispering.

Standing he stretched trying to work out the aches in his body from a long nights walk and sleeping on the cold hard ground. Looking over he saw Sam and Pippin huddled together over a breakfast of bread, cheese and dried fruit, along with what looked like a pile of fresh picked blueberries from some of the nearby bushes.

"What are you two going on about?" He asked walking over to the pair gathering up his own breakfast that had been set aside.

"It's that woman from last night, Aeglos. Sam says she is an Elf."

"She is!" Sam insisted pointing his hunk of bread at Pippin practically giddy, he had always dreamed of seeing the elves like the ones from Mr. Bilbo's tales.

"I don't know" Pippin countered popping a berry into his mouth "I thought old Bilbo said elves didn't ink their skin like dwarves."

Curious to see for himself Frodo moved around the pair to find the woman in question stretched out on the grass.

Now that it was daylight he could make out her features a lot better; especially since she had taken her hood off at some point in the night. Her long legs where stretched out and crossed at the ankle; her knee high leather boots looked worn but still in good condition, the same could be said with her black leggings and charcoal grey tunic. At her belt was a sword where her hand rested lightly on the hilt.

In the light he could see he had not imagined the sharpness of her nails each one seemed to come to a deadly point and could make out a gleaming edge on them like a finely honed blade. Her other hand she had tucked up out of sight under her head.

He could see why Sam thought she was an Elf; her skin was smooth and pale, her cheeks and jaw where sharp and strong as if carved from stone rather than flesh, her ears where delicate and tapered to a point; all of these seemed to give her an almost predatory beauty. Her hair was a light color, not like the pale blond he had heard Bilbo speak of when he told tales of the Elven King of Mirkwood. This was pure white; like that of freshly fallen snow, the silken strands were now free from their confining hood and spilled down around her shoulders making it hard to tell how long it really was.

Here was where things seemed to get odd. For one Bilbo had always said the Elves slept with their eyes open or they could not dream; but here was Aeglos seeming peacefully asleep with her eyes closed. Pippin had also been right about Bilbo saying that Elves did not mark themselves with ink like dwarves. Yet here was this Elf, if that was what she was, with a multitude of those ink markings; from the pair of blood red stripes curled around the wrist tucked by her head, to the matching set of stripes across the pale skin of her cheeks like streaks of blood across snow. Accenting the outer corner of each of her almond-shaped eyes was yet another set of pale teal blue markings. Finally there was one of a darker blue color that had hints of purple in it that was the shape of a crescent moon resting on her brow.

"Pippin's right Sam I don't think she is an Elf." Frodo said glancing back at the two bickering Hobbits. Sam looked dejected while Pippin looked smug. When he turned back to the sleeping woman Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Aeglos was no longer asleep, if she ever had been to begin with, but was staring straight at him. Her liquid gold-colored eyes locked with clear blue ones; which were made all the more unnerving by the fact the pupils were thin slits rather than rounded, making them look even more catlike.

"If you have finished eating we should be moving on soon." Aeglos said in a soft voice as she moved into a seated position her eyes releasing Frodo's to stare down at her hand as she tugged her sleeves back down to cover the red marks on her wrists.

"Ms. Aeglos are you an Elf?" Sam blurted out before he could stop himself, causing him to blush red down to his ears. Aeglos glanced up at Sam who blushed even harder before letting her gaze shift to the other two who were doing their best not to look too interested in the answer as they picked at their food. Stand Aeglos pulled her now what could be seen to be nearly knee length hair over one shoulder, twisting it into a loose rope she coiled it up at the base of her neck. Tugging her hood up over her hair she paused for a moment.

"No, I am not." She said simply before tugging her hood fully over her head and blocking her features from view.

They traveled on for the rest of the day, stopping only briefly so the Hobbits could rest their feet at lunch time. Any other attempt at stopping where met by Aeglos sternly egging them onward. At one point in the morning Pippin had stated it was time they stop for elevenses which Aeglos replied to by dropping a bag of nuts into his hands and plowing onward into the brush so that they had no choice but to follow her or become lost.

By late in the evening their path once again crossed that of the main road where they had to use the road to cross a rather rapid flowing stream. Pippin had been regaling Sam and Frodo with the tale of the last time he and Merry had been out this way and the trouble they had gotten into with one of the local farmers; when Aeglos paused suddenly in the road causing Pippin to nearly plow into the backs of her legs.

"Wha-" Pippin started only to stop when their guide raised her hand in a motion for silence then tilted her head as if listening for something. They all stood like that for a long moment before Aeglos broke the silence.

"Get off the road, find someplace to hide yourselves." She said softly cursing in her native tongue; the area was far too scarcely grown to have much in the options of suitable hiding places. Quickly the three Hobbits jumped down into a small gully to hide under an overhang of roots of an old tree that was tilting dangerously over the road.

"Stay out of sight and not a sound out of any of you." She said before walking to opposite side of the road, picking up a handful of grass and dirt she rubbed it over the exposed skin of her hands and clothes making her already worn clothes look even more threadbare. Pulling out a leather pouch from her pack and walking slowly along the road before kneeling by a clump of plants that had some medicinal properties. She had just started picking through the weeds to find anything usable, when the rider from the previous night came around the bend.

"Good-day to you Sir," Aeglos greeted, her voice dropping down in pitch and becoming rougher, taking on more of the accent of the men of the region. Standing back to her feet with a handful of Athelas, the rider drew his horse up level with her as she made a show of placing the Athelas in her pouch. "What brings ye out to these parts, there not but Hobbit out that way." She said hunching her shoulders as she gestured the way the rider was headed.

"I come from yonder." The rider replied pointing back the way he had come, his voice oddly deep and hissing. "Have you seen Baggins?"

Aeglos brought her hand her chin as if in thought before replying.

"Only Bagginses I know round these parts is up in Hobbiton."

"Baggins has left," The rider whispered in reply, "He is not far. He is coming. I wish to find him. If he passes will you tell me? I will come back with gold."

"No you won't, now be off with you. I've better things to do than chasing after Halflings for strangers." Aeglos growled making a shooing motion with her free hand; the rider let out a hissing sort of laugh before wheeling his horse about and spurring it right at her. Dodging to the side Aeglos drew her sword but the rider just continued on its path charging into the brush. She waited till she could no longer pick up the sound of the horse and rider before tucking her herb pouch back into her pack as she sprinted back across and down the road. Leaping down in to the gully the Hobbits had hidden she did not sheath her sword.

"Come quickly before anyone else comes by" she said leading them off in the opposite direction the rider had gone in. That night they did not stop for dinner till Aeglos finally called a halt in a cluster of large rocks atop a small hill. They once again lit no fire and had a meal of cold rations before curling exhausted into their bedrolls.

Aeglos stood guard all night and nudged the Hobbits all awake at first light.

The next day was much like the first; eating on the go and steering clear of the road as much as possible. They did not see any sign of the rider that day and as the sun began to sink down close to the horizon they once again took to the road for the final stretch as they made their way to the Ferry that would take them across the river.

As they neared the Ferry they could see a small figure walking down the road toward them. As the figure got closer Pippin let out a joyous laugh.

"Merry! Look Frodo its Merry come to meet us!" The Hobbit said before running ahead. Sure enough as the group drew near the figure could be made out to be another Hobbit with brown curly hair.

"I was about to call it a night and head home when I decided to have a look to see if you lot might have fallen into a ditch." The Hobbit called Merry said laughing as the rest of the group caught up to him and Pippin who had nearly bowled the poor Hobbit over like an over excited puppy. Aeglos chuckled as she watched the two as Merry tried to shove Pippin away from him. After finally getting some breathing space Merry looked over the group before coming to rest on their cloaked companion. Straightening his vest he bowed slightly. "Meriadoc Brandybuck at your service, who might you be?"

"Aeglos at yours," The cloaked woman said inclining her head. The calm moment only lasted a moment before Pippin pounced once again, telling Merry all about their journey the past few days as they continued down the road and turned a corner were the Ferry came into sight. The four Hobbits continued to chat animatedly as they walked toward the Ferry not realizing their fifth member had stopped at the bend and was looking back the way they had come. They had not even crossed a quarter of the distance to the Ferry when a shout came from behind them.

"Run! To the Ferry run now!" the four pause for a moment looking behind them in confusion to Aeglos drawing her sword as she walked backwards briskly before whirling toward them.

"Don't just stand there go!" She shouted as her hood fell back in her rapid movement. Now that they had ceased talking the Hobbits could hear the sound of pounding hooves on the road behind them.

The sound seemed to trigger their flight reflex as the all began to run toward the Ferry. The four had made it just over halfway when the rider in black rounded the corner at full speed. In a blur of motion Aeglos lunged toward the rider; her sudden appearance startling the horse causing it to rear in panic just as she slammed her body into its side with such force it toppled over on to the ground. Its hooves flailed dangerously about as its rider was flung from the saddle.

Using her momentum to roll out of the way Aeglos rolled into a crouch, sword still in hand, as the horse kicked it's hooves wildly and rocked as it heaved itself back to its feet. Just then two more riders, identical to the first, came round the bend. They were forced to quickly swerve out of the way as the rider less horse bucked wildly; nearly hitting one of the other riders, before its rider could bring it back under control and mount it again.

While the three riders where dealing with their momentary distraction; Aeglos used the time to catch up with the four Hobbits; who had all boarded the Ferry, save Merry who was struggling with the lines tying it to the dock.

"Move!" she snapped before bringing her sword down on the thick lines, her elvish blade slicing threw them like a hot knife through butter. "Get us away from the dock, quick." She said pushing Merry onto the Ferry before stepping on herself as it began to slowly drift out onto the river. Merry quickly picked up one of the long poles and used it to push the Ferry further away as fast as he could

"Pippin, come help me with this." Merry instructed pointing out another pole to the younger Hobbit. The two Hobbits worked as fast as they could pushing them out into the current but one rider that had manage to swerved clear of the chaos at the bend was closing the distance fast; at this rate he would be able to jump his horse onto the Ferry before they could get out of range of the dock.

Just as the horse galloped onto the dock Aeglos spun silver hair flaring as it caught in the night breeze, raising her free hand two of her nails glowed; with a flick of her wrist a whip of energy flicked out and around one of the docks support pillars and with another flick the pillar was ripped out with a loud crack causing the whole dock to tilt precariously before collapsing into the river taking the rider and horse with it.

Lowering her hand, the glow and whip had faded the instant the pillar was destroyed.

"Where is the nearest crossing?" she asked as they watched the water logged rider spur his horse out of the river before it and the other two rode off into the darkness.

"Brandywine bridge, 20 miles upriver." Merry replied steering the Ferry toward the opposite bank.

It was late in the night before the weary group made it to Crickhollow; where they would be staying the night. As tired as they were from their journey the Hobbits seemed to perk up considerably when they finally arrived at Frodo's new home; as thoughts of hot baths and a good hot meal spurred them on with new energy.

When they finally made it to the house they were greeted by Fatty Bolger, who was in the process of making dinner for them and had put a kettle on the stove filled with water for the three hobbit sized tubs in the room off the kitchen. Aeglos declined the use of one of the tubs when Frodo offered to let her get cleaned up first; she insisted that Frodo, Sam and Pippin go ahead and have their baths as she was far too tall to even hope to fit in the tub.

To make up for their lacking of a bath in her size; Merry provided her with a wash cloth, basin of hot water and soap in one of the other unused rooms so that she could at least clean up a bit and change before dinner. Down the hall she could hear the Hobbits start to sing, each trying to outdo the others. It came to an epic end with Pippin's voice carrying above the others followed by a loud splash and complaints from the other two occupants in the room.

Running a fine bone comb threw her damp hair she tied it back with a strip of leather before replacing her comb in her small pack of belongings. She removed her sword from her belt before strapping it on; while she would not be wearing the blade at the moment she wanted it at hand just in case.

Now that she had changed into her spare clothes that where heavily worn but thankfully clean. They consisted of a faded pair of patched brown leggings and a mossy green tunic which had a charred burn mark along the front hem. While most of her cloths had seen better day, she did have one article of clothing that looked considerably newer than the rest; a shawl of white fur, a similar shade of white as her hair that went from mid-back and was draped around her shoulders.

Dinner was a cheery event as the Hobbits chatted among themselves while they sat about a table by the cozy fire in the sitting room. A few times they tried to include Aeglos in their talks but she seemed content to simply sit and listen while they ate. While Aeglos had not joined them for any of the previous day's meals; she did join them in eating this time at the Hobbits insistence. She found herself sitting on the floor on a rather plush cushion in place of a chair, finding it more comfortable than trying to wedge herself at the table in one of the Hobbit size furniture.

Dinner was wonderful as Fatty and Merry had gone all out for Frodo's Welcome Home feast, including a whole bowl of roasted chicken and wild mushroom. Aeglos picked bit of everything that smelled good; she had a keen nose which made is so much worse when she stuck a fork full of juicy chicken in her mouth and trying not to grimace at the blandness of it.

Nodding her approval at the cooks she didn't have the heart to tell them that while her nose could pick out the exact herb used in every dish she had little sense of taste; everything pretty much taste the same unless the flavor was extremely strong.

Once dinner was done and the dishes had been cleared; Pippin and Merry began trying to wheedle information out of Frodo until he finally caved. He told them his plan to sneak out of the Shire at Gandalf's urging after finding out one of Bilbo's old possessions needed to be taken away or risk putting everyone in Hobbiton in danger. Though no matter how much they prodded he did not say what the item was; only that it was very dangerous and was most likely why the Riders in Black where looking for him.

As it turned out his secret plan to leave was not so secret; the pair had guessed weeks ago he was planning on leaving they just hadn't realized how dire it was that he needed to leave.

The conversation then turned to the next day; Aeglos insisted they needed to leave before first light, they had a head start on the riders; she wanted to hold that lead for as long as possible. Leaving by any of the main gates or roads was quickly dismissed before Merry suggested they pass through the Old Forest.

"We can't go in there its haunted, you mark my words." Sam shouted

"Those are just tails they tell the little ones. It's not really haunted Sam." Pippin replies

"I don't know if its haunted or not but there is something strange about those woods and folk tend to go in and don't come back out, but as I see it no one would expect us to go in there which is why it is the perfect place to go. The Riders would not dream of looking for us in a forest everyone avoids." Merry reasoned

"That sounds like the best option and if we run into anything dangerous I will be there to deal with it." Aeglos added comfortingly.

Finally they came to the decision that they would take the road threw the Old Forest; with them they would be taking five ponies; four for each of the Hobbits going and one to carry their supplies. Aeglos insisted that she could keep up without a horse when they offered to try to find one. She stated that she did not need one even if they could find one this far west of Bree before sunrise.

Once the last of their plans were finished; they all settled in for the night. Aeglos left the bedding untouched that Frodo had laid out for her and chose to sit up well past the time the others where fast asleep. Sitting cross-legged against the wall by the front door, sword resting in the crook of her arm; propped against her shoulder, she sat and listened.

Before the sky had even begun to lighten she rose from her self-appointed guard post and went to wake the others. They left the house a short time later after a hearty breakfast and their packs filled with provisions.

* * *

 _Elvish Translation_

 _Perian-Hobbit/Halfling_

 _Elvish Name Meaning_

 _Aeglos-1. A plant like furze (gorse), but large and with white flowers. 2. Icicle (a pendent spear of ice formed by the freezing of dropping water)._

 **Author's Note- Well there is the rewrite of the first chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember feedback feeds the Plot Bunnies.**

 **Edited 12/17/15 for Grammar and Spelling Errors**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Special Thanks to my one Reviewer(guest)! I would reply to you in PM but you didn't sign in. Sorry for the long wait I had planned on having this chapter out couple weeks(and about 6 pages) back. All I can say is it got a mind of its own and grew from there. Also fun fact this story in two chapters has passed the length of the five chapters of my original story**

Also speech in " **BOLD** " means the character is speaking Japanese which is the demon native tongue.

 **Chapter Two**

Fog blanketed the ground in the early hours of the morning as Aeglos jogged alongside five barrel-chested ponies; their puffing breaths coming out in wisps of mist that mixed with the fog coming off the river. Before leaving Frodo's home they had said farewell to Fatty, who would be looking after Frodo's house while he was away.

Now they plodded along in the predawn light riding on their sturdy ponies Fatty had gotten for them; they seemed more suited for pulling plows than traveling quickly over rough terrain. When they came to the Hedge wall that stood between them and the Old Forest, Merry took the lead and led them along the wall.

"This way," He said kicking his pony forward till they came to a rarely used gap they could pass through. "Here we are, the Old Forest."

"Looks even spookier up close," Muttered Sam shifting restlessly in his seat as they stood at the edge of the forest, the fog reached even here drifting through the trees.

"I will lead from here, we go single file and under no circumstance are you to leave the trail. There are things in these woods that eat you without a second thought. At least on the path I can protect you." Aeglos said before heading down a path that was nearly nonexistent in the fog.

"Have you been through here before?" Frodo asked bringing his pony up to follow her in.

"This forest no," Aeglos looked around studying the aged trees with her golden gaze, "but I have traveled through a similar one far to the west. This was actually part of a larger forest that went on for miles and miles, but that was a long time ago." She explained as she shoved away down the overgrown path.

For hours they traveled through the mist filled forest along a winding path; Aeglos in the lead clearing large branches and overgrowth for the ponies and keeping watch for anything dangerous, Frodo rode close behind, then came Pippin and Merry and finally Sam at the rear leading the pack pony. The forest seemed to be in a constant state of half-light as the trees blocked out most of the daylight with their thick snarled branches.

Everything was quiet for a time; the dreary feel to the forest seemed to leave the Hobbits reluctant to chatter lest they draw the attention of one of the creatures that seemed to follow them just out of sight.

The quiet was suddenly broken by a terror filled neigh and a startled yell from Sam as the lead was pulled from his grip and the pack pony off its feet. A long root wrapped around its back legs and belly, as the branches of what had looked like a perfectly normal tree lowered so that it could wrap them around the rest of the terrified pony.

"Get back out of reach." Aeglos instructed the Hobbits as they tried to calm their mounts. Leaping forward she attempted to slice through the tree's branches and roots; trying to free the pony but for every root she cut threw three more took its place. Finally with a sickening crack the pony's body went limp as the tree dragged it up under its roots were it was already being eaten away at by acidic sap.

She jumped back out of range as a branch swiped at her.

"We need to leave quickly." She said cautiously backing up keeping an eye on the tree till the whole group had moved a safe distance away.

"What was that?" Sam asked his eyes fixed on the smeared trail of blood leading up under the tree where the mangled head of the pony could be seen threw the roots.

"It was a Yomeiju, a Demon Tree. A flesh-eater that prefers that taste of Men and apparently Hobbit folk but won't turn down a passing animal when it wonders into its reach." Aeglos answered setting off down the path, this time being sure to check any suspicious roots or overhanging branches with her blade looking for signs of another demon tree.

"A Demon, I thought those where only in stories; didn't they die out years ago back during the war?" Frodo asked while behind him Pippin pushed a branch out of the way not realizing it snapped back behind him right into Merry's face.

"Pippin, watch it." Merry yelped rubbing his sore nose the younger Hobbit turned in his seat looking rather sheepish.

"Whoops sorry Merry." Pippin apologized chuckling at the red mark running from the bridge of his friend's nose all the way across to his cheek causing Merry to glare at him.

"Next time you can ride behind me. Then we'll see who is laughing." This declaration only seemed to make Pippin to laugh even more.

"No they are not all gone; not yet anyway." Aeglos said under her breath, Frodo barely caught it over Merry and Pippin's voices. Kicking a dead branch off the path and out of the way of the ponies Aeglos continued in a louder voice drawing the attention of the two bickering Hobbits. "Most have hidden themselves away in less traveled places like this forest and would more than likely try to eat you as a snack should you stumble onto them so I suggest keeping your guard up. They tend to go after the loudest and most annoying first," giving a pointed glance over her shoulder at Merry and Pippin. The two quieted suddenly at her words Pippin having even resorted to clamping a hand over his mouth eyes wide while Merry was giving her a more suspicious glance all the while glancing into the surrounding forest waiting for some random monster to burst out and try to eat him.

Frodo was the one who broke the tension by snickering having caught sight of the smirk Aeglos had had before turning back around; only then did they realize she had been at least in part joking.

"It would seem this forest has a large population of Demons. Most are so weak they wouldn't bother with us but I can sense a few that are strong enough to cause problems so it would be best to not draw more attention to us than necessary."

"How can you tell?" Sam spoke up from the back where he had been unusually quiet since the pack pony had been lost. He had been focused on the ground around him for any other trees that might try to pull his pony out from under him or worse yet; him and his pony.

"Every Demon no matter how weak gives of a demonic aura; some people are born with the natural ability to sense that aura while others train for years to be able to sense it. The stronger the demon the less training is needed to sense it which is why some can be sensed even by those with no training nor talent for detecting auras. I have a natural ability to sense these auras."

"If you can sense these auras then how come you didn't notice that Yojee-thing before it attacked us?" Sam asked the tone of his voice saying he didn't think their guide was very good at sensing auras even if she was born with the ability.

"You will notice this forest has a rather oppressive feel about it" All the Hobbits nodded even though she could not see them do so, they had felt the almost dark dreariness of the forest the moment they had stepped in and had just passed it off as a natural reaction of being in a dark and foggy forest. "That is because this whole forest is drenched in Demonic energy, that energy is drowning out the weaker auras like that Yomeiju making it easier for it to hunt without being noticed. It is the stronger ones that we need to worry about."

"Are there any nearby?" Frodo asked quietly. Aeglos stopped then; causing the four Hobbits to rein their mounts; closing her eyes and tilting her head she seemed to be listening.

"There are three maybe four I'm not sure. Two are in the direction we are headed one seems to stick to an area slightly south from where we are headed." she said pointing off slightly right of the western running path they had been following.

"And the other, the other one you mentioned?"

"Straight ahead," moving to point along the path the were following, "but it's strange; for the most part I can't sense it at all but then I'll get a random spike and its aura is strong and clear before it fades again."

"Is that bad?"

"Could be could mean it a weaker demon that is getting a random boost in power but can't hold on to that power or-" she trailed off letting her arm fall to her side.

"Or what?"

"Or more than likely it is a stronger demon that is finding some way to appear weaker in order to hide, which would mean the spikes in power are actually it returning to its normal power. Let's hope for the former." She stated before leading the way down the path.

They plodded along for some hours and it was late in the day when they made their way down into a gully where the fog began to thicken as it rose up over their heads the further they went.

"Be on guard this was the area I sensed the spikes in demonic aura." Aeglos said tightening her grip on her sword. As they made it to the bottom of the gully Aeglos froze something was telling her this was a trap. Faintly there was the sound of small wings, lots of them; cursing she realized too late that they had stumbled into a nest as a swarm of moths surrounded them.

"Where did all these moths come from." Pippin yelled swatting the insects away from his face; the others were doing the same. Sam even going so far as to have pulled out a wooden ladle and was brandishing it like a sword smacking the fluttering critters out of the air around his head.

"Cover your mouths their wings give off a poisonous powder. Frodo lead them out of here you need to get out before the poison knocks you out; it will kill you if exposed to for too long." She shouted swatting each of their mounts on the rump, seeing the Hobbits had begun to cough and sway in their seat; they obeyed sluggishly kicking their mounts onward while covering there lower faces with handkerchiefs and sleeves, whatever they had at hand. Turning back to the bulk of the swarm the moths began to merge together taking on the form of a much larger moth with a large mouth full of long tusk like teeth.

"Mm what tasty little morsel do we have here? It is not often prey wanders so willingly into my nest." The Moth said flapping its wings spreading more of its poison powder into the air.

"You will not be finding any easy snacks here." Aeglos growled leaping at the Moth with a speed and strength that should not have been possible. Bringing her sword down, she slashed it down through one of its large wings; crippling it and sending it cursing to the ground. Landing out of reach she turned and rushed forward aiming to take its head off in the next strike.

"You little pest!" the Moth screamed shooting out a ball of sticky webbing the connected with her sword knocking it out of her hand and sticking it to the ground. Leaving the blade Aeglos closed the distance; dodging more of the sticky webbing as she went. Jumping high she brought her booted foot down on its undamaged wing and grabbing the Moth by the antenna shoving its head into the ground. With a flick of her deadly clawed nails she separated its head from its body.

Dropping the head on the ground next to the bleeding mass that had once been its body she stepped away coughing into her sleeve, her tolerance for poison was beginning to wear thin, while something this mild wouldn't kill her it could knock her out for several hours if she didn't get out of there soon.

Flicking the excess blood off her claws she wiped them off on her pant leg before going to retrieve her sword from the sticky mess of webbing that was slowly hardening into something more rock like. Once her sword was free and reasonably clean of the webbing she turned to leave in the direction she had sent the Hobbits off in when she caught sight of two large egg sacks resting against the base of a tree. Not wanting any more of those Moths to show up she disposed of the sacks, slicing them to ribbons with her blade before she followed the path the Hobbits had taken out of the gully.

Arriving back at higher ground she was met with a disheartening sight; two of the ponies where lying on the ground their labored breathing the only sign they were still alive, Frodo was propped against a tree barely awake with Sam crouched in front of him trying to keep his master's attention. Merry was seated against another tree his eyes unfocused and staring ahead while his pony stood nearby looking to be the most alert of the mounts, while Pippin lay slumped forward on his pony's saddle who it stood close by.

" _ **Chikushou**_ ," Aeglos cursed taking stalk of the situation. Her body was already beginning to purge the poison from her system but the Hobbits would need rest and medicine both of which they were not going to get sitting outside a Demon Moth's nest. With two of the horses down they could not move far not unless they wanted to abandon half their mounts along with what was lefts of their supplies; most of their extra food and medical supplies had been in the packs on the pony that had been eaten by the Yomeiju. All that was left with them was their personal packs and bedrolls; including Sam's cooking supplies and Aeglos's small bag of healing herbs which contained nothing that would help with their current ailment.

Suddenly the sound of the thump of large feet could be heard coming through the trees.

"Sam, can you stand?" Sam nodded before climbing unsteadily to his feet. "Good get up on Merry's pony. That other presence from the west is headed in this direction we need to move."

"I'm not leaving Mr. Frodo here he needs looking after." Sam protested but still moved to get into the saddle.

"I have no intention of leaving him." Aeglos said scooping the Hobbit in question up and placing him on the saddle in front of Sam before picking up Merry and slinging him over the back of Pippin's saddle before passing Pippin's reins to Sam "Just in case be ready to run."

No sooner had she said those words when a large creature, easily twice her height, stepped into sight. Clutched in its massive hands was a large woven basket; it seemed to pull up short at the sight of their small group before letting its overly large blue eyes drift over each of their members and the fallen ponies before looking back at Aeglos.

Sam was nearly ready to kick his pony into a run, his mind replaying Bilbo's stories of the three trolls that tried to turn him into jelly when the troll-creature finally spoke. Its voice was barely a whisper and far kinder than would be expected from one whom had a long muzzle like mouth full of sharp teeth.

It spoke slowly in a language the Hobbit did not understand, but Aeglos seemed to as she answered it in the same tongue. The two shared a few more words as the woman gestured to their group and back toward the moth nest they had stumbled out of before the troll seemed to relax some.

"He has offered shelter and medicine for us and the ponies in exchange for help in his fields." Aeglos said moving to take Pippin's lead back from Sam as the Hobbit seemed to balk at the idea.

"But he's a troll he'd sooner eat us than heal us, mark my word."

"He is not a troll. He is a Hanyou, a half demon and seems a gentle soul; regardless we need the herbs that grow in his fields if we are going to cure the poison. It will be dark soon we have no supplies and shelter; I assure you there will be far worse things once night has fallen." Aeglos stated watching as the Hanyou strapped his woven basket to his back. Stepping over to the fallen ponies he picked one up under each of his massive tree trunk arms as gentle as a mother cat with her kittens.

"Come, home not far." He said in broken common obviously not used to using the language, gesturing with his head in a direction off the path. The giant led the way until they came to a large clearing dominated by a large garden and a shack off to one side. Laying the ponies down in the grass by the shack the Hanyou went inside coming back out a few moments later having exchanged his large woven basket for a much smaller one.

"Move sick ones inside," He said before drifting back to his native language with more instructions toward Aeglos before heading out into the field of neatly tended plants.

Helping Sam down Aeglos moved from animal to animal, unstrapping bed rolls that she then handed to Sam.

"Take these inside and lay them out I'll bring the others in." She said as she picked Frodo up from his seat, his eyes were barely open and skin clammy with sweat. "Don't worry you will be feeling better soon." She said lifting him into her arms as if he weighed nothing.

The shack was mostly empty; in the center of the room there was a fire pit set into the floor a pot of soup bubbling next to it, a few piles of scattered items were toward the back where there was a curtain off area. Sam had laid out the bedrolls to one side of the fire pit were Aeglos began laying down each Hobbit out. Once The Hobbits were put to bed she instructed Sam to bed as well, he looked close to passing out where he stood. Once everyone was settled she went about collecting a large kettle that she went out and filled from the nearby stream and placed it on the large iron hook over the fire.

Once the Hobbits had all been tucked in Aeglos headed back outside to take care of the ponies; unsaddling the ponies she hobbled the two that where still on their feet so they could eat on the nearby grass but not wander far. Collecting the pile of packs and tack she headed back inside to find the Hanyou had returned. He sat opposite of the unconscious Hobbits carefully stripping the delicate leaves from the herbs he had gathered and placed them in a large stone bowl. Gathering a bowl and some clean rags Aeglos poured some of the water from the kettle into the bowl and went about mopping each of the Hobbits sweaty brows and laying a rag across their forehead. Focused on their work the two sat on a comfortable silence as Aeglos moved from Hobbit to Hobbit changing their rags while their host went about grinding the leaves into a paste, before mixing the herb paste with hot water from the kettle and making a tea.

Helping each Hobbit sit up, Aeglos coaxed each of them into drinking a cup of the herbal liquid before tucking them back into their blankets; while the Hanyou left with another bowl and the rest of the now cooled liquid to see to treating the ponies.

Medicine now distributed the two conscious occupants of the building sat down to a simple meal of vegetable stew and a loaf of day old bread. Aeglos was in the process of mopping up the last of her soup with her bread when the Hanyou shuffled over and placed a cup next to her.

" _ **Drink it will help with the poison**_." He said gathering up his dishes and placing them in the empty cook pot.

" _ **My body has already expelled most of the poison**_." Aeglos said giving him a questioning look picking up the tea and sniffing at the contents.

" _ **I know**_ ," He replied stalking more wood on the fire, "but it will help get rid of any lingering traces and it will aid in a restful sleep."

" _ **Thank you**_." She said shifting the cup in her hands, "you have helped us greatly when you didn't have to."

" _ **It is the least I could do, your family has always shown me great kindness**_." He said gathering up Aeglos's dishes into the pot and stood heading toward the door. " _ **Drink it will help.**_ "

Standing Aeglos rested a hand on the Hanyou's arm.

" _ **I'll get those when I'm finished with this**_." Aeglos said raising her cup with a smile; he returned the smile before nodding and heading to the curtained area and crawling under the mound of blankets there.

Finishing her tea Aeglos took the cook pot full of dishes to the stream that ran along one side of the clearing and began scrubbing them clean with the course sand from the stream bed; once done she took them back inside and put them away. Checking the Hobbits she found that their fevers had broken and their breathing was stead; they seemed to be asleep now rather than simply unconscious. Seeing everyone was settled she stretched out on her side near the floor her head pillowed on her arm; she could feel the tea kicking in and she let herself drift off into a light sleep listening to the soft breathing of the Hobbits and loud steady breathing of their host.

The Hobbits did not wake from there slumber till the next morning.

When the Hobbits finally rose the next day they found themselves in a large room, plates of fresh bread, honey and sliced fruit was left out for them off to one side of the fire.

"Good you are awake. How are you feeling today?" Aeglos asked walking in dressed once again in her now freshly cleaned charcoal gray and black outfit, holding a horse brush that she stuck back in one of the packs piled in a corner.

"Much better now that I've something in my stomach." Frodo replied taking a bite his slice of honey slathered bread, as the four Hobbits had come to sit around the food that had been left out for them.

"Good, our host was kind enough to prepare an antidote for the moth's poison. Also he will be providing food and supplies to replace what we lost yesterday in exchange for helping in his herb garden today. I am guessing being Hobbits a little gardening should not be too hard of a task." She said picking up an apple and taking a bite out of it giving them all a good look at her long fang-like canines.

"You mean we are really going to work for that-"

"Mr. Gamgee!" Barked out silencing the Hobbit before pausing to swallow her bite before continuing, "I should warn you our host is not entirely human and you might find his appearance startling as Sam did yesterday. I would ask that you not to insult him, he was kind enough to provide the antidote to the poison that would have more than likely killed you eventually if left untreated."

"If you beg my pardon but how could that thing be even consider partly human. He's a giant, a troll." Sam stated flustered.

"He is neither of those things and I would appreciate it if you would not call him such things. He is what we call in my native tongue a Hanyou, a half-breed. Half-demon and half-human usually, most half-breeds tend to show some trait of the true form of their demon parent; tail, horns, ears, eyes and so one. It is very likely that a Hanyou will turn out looking human with small differences that make their heritage known it is just as likely that the Hanyou will take more after their demon parent. Regardless of appearance, Hanyous tend to be shunned by both of their parent races simply for what they are regardless of what they look like." Aeglos said finishing off her apple "I suggest you all think on that before you come outside. Our host will be expecting you in the field when you are done eating." She stated before picking up a large shovel and heading back outside.

The Hobbits finished their meal in silence before heading outside into the herb field. It was hard to miss the large figure hunched over a row, pulling weeds out and placing them in a basket. Seeing them coming he seemed to shrink in on himself before gesturing to more of the empty baskets and then the field around him.

"Pick weeds." He said in broken common before going back to his own work. Scattering about the Hobbits got to work, off on the other side of the field they could see Aeglos working on digging out a ditch that would eventually be used for irrigating the field once it was connected to the stream just out of sight in the trees.

Frodo found himself kneeling in the freshly turned earth pulling weeds near the quiet giant. Looking up at the towering figure that was kneeling beside him; his large hands picking nimbly through the plants, Frodo figured he would never think of the term 'big folk' the same way again. He reminded Frodo of the bear-man Bilbo had met on his travels.

Moving further down the row Frodo noticed the giant flinched before hastily scooting further down away from him. Curious at the reaction Frodo moved further down the road again only to get the same reaction.

"You're not afraid of me are you?" he asked looking up into the face that had nearly scared him into running back inside when he had first come out. Now that he was closer the Hobbit could see the multitude of scars that covered nearly every inch of skin on his arms and neck. Looking down Frodo recalled what Aeglos had said at breakfast, he wondered if those scars were made by the demons of the forest or humans he had met. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm just a Hobbit; I don't think I could hurt you even if I wanted to." He said with a reassuring smile "I'm Frodo." He said extended his hand the giant seemed to be frozen for a moment before cautiously reaching out his hand and engulfing Frodo's in his with the gentleness he used to care for his plants.

"Jinenji," Jinenji said with a small toothy smile before going back to his work, this time not flinching when Frodo moved closer to help with his row even explaining the uses of some of the plants the Hobbit didn't know about as best he could in the little common tongue he knew.

The group stayed there the rest of the day working in the herb field and spent the evening in Jinenji's house once again. Seeing Frodo so at ease with the gentle giant seemed to have an effect on the other Hobbits and soon found Sam approaching the Hanyou and apologizing sincerely for his previous behavior. Getting over there initial fear quickly Merry and Pippin began pestering him with questions till he shooed them away with the spoon he was using to cook their supper with.

The next morning they woke before dawn and packed up their things, both the ponies and Hobbits had fully recovered from their poisoning and where healthy enough to journey again. Jinenji provided them with food and plenty of herbs that could come in handy on their trip; giving them directions on how best to get through the forest and reach the road before they said their final goodbyes to their new friend. It was late in the day when they finally left the dreary forest and found themselves on the road that would lead them straight to Bree. Overhead dark clouds were beginning to gather in the late afternoon sky.

It was well past dark when the gathering clouds finally began to drop their load when the small group made it to the gates of Bree. Their journey from the forest had been quiet and they had still seen no sign of the Black Riders since the night on the Ferry.

Aeglos growled softly pulling her cloak closer as she led the way down the muddy lane trying to ward off the worst of the down pour. Any other time she would have enjoyed watching the rain come down; but it masked scents to well and the constant dripping and rumble of thunder made it harder to pick out any sounds of those that might be following them. The longer they went without sign of pursuit the more nervous she became; it could only mean they were up to something, especially with the time they had lost in the forest.

Approaching the gate as the four Hobbits dismounted from their ponies and huddling close together, Aeglos knocked on the old wooden gates that led into town. Nothing happened Aeglos knocked on the gate again a little more forcefully, causing the gate to rattle noisily on its hinges. She was beginning to entertain the idea of just breaking the entire gate down when an irritated voice called from the other side.

"All right I'm a' comin I'm a' comin." A little door opened near the top of the gate revealing a wrinkly old man holding a lantern. "What do ya want?" he asked gruffly peering through the hole.

"My companions and I are looking to room at the Prancing Pony for ourselves and four mounts," Aeglos answered

"Hm?" the Gatekeeper grumbled curiously shifting his lantern so he could look around but saw no one accompanying the cloaked woman save the cluster of ponies behind her, Aeglos tilted her head indicating to something closer to the ground.

Closing the little door he opened the gate up fully, the Gatekeeper held out his lantern to survey the small group.

"Hobbits not see many of your folk out this way." he said surprised, "What brings ye to Bree at this hour?"

"My companions; Masters Gamgee, Underhill, Took and Brandybuck fancied a bit of traveling and I came along as a guide. We wish to stay at the Inn and get out of this weather, our trip was rather poorly planned. We were delayed on the road I'm afraid, hence our late arrival." Aeglos once again accenting her voice to match that those of the area, using the cover story they had come up with on their journey from the forest to Bree. The Gatekeeper nodded opening the gate further letting them pass through the gateway.

"Alright Miss, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but it's my job to ask questions after dark." He said kindly, closing the gate as the last of the group entered the town. "There's been lots of talk about strangers recently, so can't be too careful when folk turn up after night fall." He said locking the gate before heading back to the shelter of the gatehouse.

Once inside the group slowly made their way through the streets of Bree; searching for the Prancing Pony. The group was forced to wander as they searched for the Inn, since neither Aeglos nor the Hobbits had a clue where it was located. The Hobbits stayed close to Aeglos since they could easily be run over by passersby; Frodo nearly fell victim to a passing cart had Aeglos not tugged him back out of the way in time.

Finally down one of the muddy lanes the group found what they were looking for in the form of a worn sign in the shape of a rearing horse. By the time they had made it into the Inn the whole group was soaked. Leaving there ponies in the yard they headed inside out of the rain.

"Can we-" Frodo started as he approached the counter ahead of the group.

"One moment if you please, Sir" the bartender said before bustling off into a backroom before returning to the counter. "Now what can I do for you this rainy evening, Little Master?"

"Beds for five and stable for four ponies, if you have the space."

"That we do Little Master, still a few rooms open and always have some Hobbit size rooms available, not often we have the pleasure of doing business with the Shire folk." The bartender said turning to a passing Hobbit.

"Nob where is Bob, tell him he needs to find room for four ponies in the stable." To this Nob scampered off with a nod and a cheeky wink in the direction of a passing Hobbit lass carrying a tray of drinks.

"Excuse me?" Aeglos said stepping forward.

"What can I do for you, Miss" the bartender said turning to the cloaked woman.

"We were supposed to meet a friend here; I was wondering if he had arrived. A Wizard; pointy hat dressed all in gray." the bartender looked confused before he seemed to recognize the description.

"Ah you mean Gandalf dontch ya…Gandalf the Grey. He's not been by for weeks." He said, before bustling off to tend to other patrons

Rejoining the group Frodo and Aeglos stepped away to join the rest of their group by the door so they could talk without being over heard.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the Hobbits.

"We will stay here for tonight. If Gandalf has not shown up by morning then we will move on. It's not safe to stay in one spot for too long with those Riders so close behind us." Aeglos stated her nerves still on edge; weather permitting she would have preferred to set out then and there but it was more dangerous to travel in the rain and be ambushed in the dark than it was staying in the Inn where they would at least have some warning if the Riders came barging in after them, as they would have to enter the town first.

Deciding that they would all go change into some dry clothes before meeting for a warm dinner; Aeglos turned back to the bartender and paid for two rooms, one for herself and one that the four Hobbits would be sharing. Nob returned once again to show them to their rooms, next door to each other per Aeglos's request, then brought the group supper to share in the Hobbits room which was big enough to have a parlor included.

Once they were properly fed and in dry clothes the Hobbits insisted to going out into the common room to have a few drinks and see how the ale compared to the Green Dragon in the Shire, their local Inn. Before heading out Aeglos chose to put back on her still damp cloak she would stick out far less with it on than without and the last thing they needed was to draw attention to themselves, better to blend in among the other patrons.

Once they had their drinks and sat down on one of the few free tables; Frodo and the other Hobbits nursing their half-pints of ale and Aeglos carrying two full pints of a much stronger clear liquid claimed to be a local villager's special brew.

They sat there for a while the Hobbits chatting amongst themselves before Merry and Pippin ran off to the bar for pints of their own; Aeglos chuckled softly at their antics setting aside her first cup now empty and began sipping at her second.

"Are they always like that?"

"No sometimes their worse, a lot worse. Left them alone for five minutes and they blew up a whole tent with one of Gandalf's fireworks at Mr. Bilbo and Mr. Frodo's birthday" Sam muttered to his cup.

"Surely they can't be that bad." Aeglos said deciding it might be a good idea to keep an eye on the two potential trouble makers sitting at the bar drinking a large amount of alcoholic liquids.

"Not always but they do tend to get into trouble when you least expect it."

"Hn" Aeglos replied as her eyes caught sight of a man sitting by himself in one of the dark corners of the room. He was garbed in a cloak with the hood drawn up and sat leisurely in the corner smoking a pipe. On Frodo's opposite side, Aeglos could see Sam lean over to talk with him.

"That fellow over in the corner has done nothing but stare at us since we arrived." He whispered gesturing at the cloaked man in the corner with his bread. The three sat silently again for a bit until the bartender walked by caring a tray of food, Frodo stopped him as he passed.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" Frodo asked gesturing to the cloaked man. The man seemed to hesitate before saying.

"He's one of those Rangers, dangerous folk. There been rumors going around saying they consort with those blood thirsty Demons that infest the wild lands." The bartender whispered glancing around to see if anyone was watching "I don't know what his right name is, but in these parts he is known as 'Strider.' " He added quickly before hurrying away with his tray.

Looking back to the hooded stranger Aeglos saw him make a gesture with his hand to come over.

"Frodo go over and make sure those two don't cause too much trouble we can't afford to draw attention to ourselves." She said picking up her half-filled cup before rising and heading over to the stranger's table. As she drew near the stranger through back his hood revealing a mop of shaggy brown hair framing a stern face and sharp eyes. Keeping her eyes locked on his gold flecked gray eyes she slipped into a seat across from him setting her cup down on the worn wooden table.

"Good evening. You are a traveling companion of the Halfling, Mr. Underhill correct."

"That depends on who's asking 'Strider' you might be called around here but if your wanting information from me why don't you tell me who you really are." Aeglos stated shifting her hood back so that only the stranger could see her clearly as her back was to the rest of the room. Strider remained silent seeming to be weighing his options. "If you can't and answer a simple question then we are done here." She said grabbing her cup and moving to rise when he finally spoke up.

"Wait," Aeglos paused in her movement before taking a drink from her cup and situating herself back in her seat and turning her attention back on the Man. "Forgive my hesitation but my name is something of a secret and should it reach the ears of the wrong sort it could be hazardous to myself as I'm sure Mr. Underhill could say the same thing." He said casting a pointed look at Frodo who had begun singing a cheery tune from his perch on one of the high bar stools next to Pippin. "And if I might add I know not your name Ms."

"Fair enough, I am called Aeglos and yes I am traveling with Mr. Underhill and his companions and I will be the one you will be dealing with should your intentions toward my companions prove ill understood." She said coolly shifting in her seat so that her cloak shifted revealing her elvish sword.

"Understood," Strider replied inclining his head in a respectful bow. "I have many things that I need to discuss with Mr. Underhill and yourself in private if that could be arranged."

Aeglos nodded and opened her mouth to speak when a chill seemed to run up her spine silencing her before there was a loud uproar at the bar. Standing quickly Aeglos scanned the room to find Frodo had vanished from the room and the stool he had been standing on was upended. Stepping forward her leg connected with something but looking down revealed nothing.

"It seems I should be more worried about you drawing unwanted attention and not your friends, _Perian_." She hissed reaching down until her hand made contact with something solid and hauling the unseen figure to his feet.

"Master Gamgee," She called out to the nearby panicking Hobbit who looked up at her call. "Please collect Masters Brandybuck and Took and see them to your rooms. Stay there till I come." She said guiding the unseen Frodo out of the room with a small gesture of her head at the Man to follow. Leading the way toward her room she entered the room before baring it once the Man and unseen Hobbit where both inside only then releasing her tight grip on Frodo's shoulder and moving to light a candle that was sitting on a table before turning back to Frodo who had become visible again.

"I thought the Wizard said not to use that under any circumstance Mr. Underhill or was I miss informed." Aeglos said agitatedly gesturing at Frodo's clenched hand as she flipped off her hood running a hand through her snowy locks.

"I don't know what happened I don't even remember taking it out of my pocket." Frodo said looking down at his now uncurled hand and the golden ring resting there, "it was an accident."

"An accident it may be but nothing good can come from using that." Aeglos said pointing at his hand before bringing it up to rubbed at her eyes as if looking at it pained her before speaking tiredly in a deep voice the Hobbit had never heard from the woman before, "Please put it away."

Frodo did so returning the ring to his shirt pocket; the action seemed to cause Aeglos to visibly relax as she stood up straighter and dropped her hand from her face. Her golden gaze scanned the room till they landed on the figure that was standing off in the shadowed corner of the room.

"Now you had something to discuss with myself and Master Underhill I should think this is private enough." Frodo seemed confused to whom she had been speaking to until Strider strode forward and into the light of the candle on the table.

"Yes I assume that you are Mr. Baggins." He said to Frodo who only nodded and began looking back and forth from Aeglos to the Man. "I'm sure you heard from Butterbur I am called Strider in these parts and I would ask that you continue to address me as such as I will be referring to you as Mr. Underhill. My true name is Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"Are you really?" Aeglos said more to herself looking over the Man as if looking for something before locking eyes with him again as she studied him her head tilted slightly to the side, "I suppose there is a bit of resemblance about the eyes." she muttered too low for the pair to hear before shaking her head and getting back on topic. "So you said you had things you wanted to discuss with us."

"Yes I know of what hunts you and they have already passed by traveling along the Greenway in both directions. You have done well at avoiding them so far but they will be drawn closer now that the item has been used. They are terrible and they will never stop hunting you. I know these lands well all the way to the Mist Mountains I have traveled them for many years, I can show you safe paths through the wilds all I ask is that you let me accompany." Aeglos nodded listening to the Man's words before finally speaking.

"I would say your help would be welcome and that another blade would be grateful but it is not my decision." She said looking over at Frodo "Frodo, what do you say you are the one carrying the object those riders seek and ultimately it is you who decides who accompanies you." Frodo was silent for a few moments in though before nodding his head in decision and looking at Strider.

"If Aeglos has no qualms with you joining then I would welcome you to our group." Strider nodded his head in thanks smiling.

"Now that that is settled we should speak of where you are going to stay tonight. The use of that item would have caught the attention of many who would be willing to take the reward offered by those that hunt you. Staying here is no longer safe."

"I assume by your tone you have a plan on how to avoid any confrontation with our followers." Aeglos said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Strider who nodded.

"There is an Inn across the street, I have a room there. The Halflings could be moved there in secret until first light, the riders are not as strong in the daylight so it would be safest to wait till then to move out."

"Frodo go tell the others to pack their things and be ready to leave but stay in your room till I come to get you." Nodding Frodo left the room and entered the once next door to find a worried and pacing Sam and a nearly passed out Took and Brandybuck sitting at the table in parlor.

"Mr. Frodo your back safe!" Sam burst out at the sight of him; startling Merry and Pippin from their drunken stupors into sudden alertness and causing Pippin to fall out of his chair. After assuring Sam that he was fine and his meeting with Strider he informed them that they needed to pack and be ready to leave when Aeglos came to call. They were in the process of doing just that when an idea came to Merry; after gathering some spare throw pillows from the parlor he explained to the others as his began stuffing them under the bed linens making it look like a hobbit was sleeping there. After doing the same to the other bed they all met back in the parlor with their packs when Sam pull out an envelope and passed it to Frodo.

"Mr. Butterbur, the bartender, brought this by earlier and asked for us to deliver to the Shire on our ways back. Was gonna tell him we wasn't headed back anytime soon when he said it was for you Mr. Frodo. Said he was spose to send it weeks ago but couldn't find anyone to take it."

Opening the letter Frodo found it was from Gandalf and explained that he was supposed to meet a Ranger by the name of Aragorn and who would be taking him to Rivendell and that he could be trusted. Folding the letter he placing it in his pack: the letter had banished any second thoughts he had been having about the Ranger having Gandalf's input on the Man had settled any lingering fears he had had.

Ten minute later a rap came on the door followed by Aeglos's voice. Opening the door found the Woman and Ranger both outside with their packs. Stepping out of the way Frodo let them in before closing the door.

"Lock that door we will be leaving a different route." Strider said blowing out tall the candles in the room before heading to a window that led to a back ally and peered through before throwing it open. Slipping out the narrow window he dropped to the wet cobbled street, the rain had stopped at some point in the night. Aeglos tossed down the packs which the ranger caught and set soundlessly on the ground before each Hobbit was sent out and helped the down the small drop to the street. Aeglos slipped out the window last just as silent as the ranger but far more graceful.

"Lead on Ranger." She said pulling her back up over her face.

The night crept on slowly; after Strider was able to sneak the group in to the Inn across the street the group had settled in as comfortably as they could in the small single bed room. Aeglos stood with her arms crossed over her chest leaning against the frame of the single window in the room that looked out over the main street. It was easy for her to make out the entrance to the Prancing Pony across the street and a few buildings down. Strider sat in a chair at the opposite her, his muddy boots propped up on edge of the table between them, he had once again pulled his pipe out and was smoking it causing Aeglos to grimace and crack the window open slightly. The only other piece of furniture in the room beside the mall table and the matching set of chairs was the Man size bed that was occupied by the Hobbits. The large bed was more than enough space for the four Hobbits to lie in comfortably and where sound asleep with the exception of Frodo, who sat leaning against the headboard unconsciously fiddling with an object in his pocket

Outside the night was quiet; now that the rain had stopped there was a slight fog rolling through the streets. Everything was silent save the shallow breathing of the sleeping Hobbits until Aeglos suddenly stood up straighter from where she had been leaning against the window frame in an almost casual manner letting the night breeze hit her face. Her eyes looked more focused and were scanning the street for the source of the sound her ears had picked up.

Her movement caught the attention of Frodo, who's hand dropped from his shirt front and Strider who dropped his feet from the table and sat up from his reclined position in the chair to look out the window.

"They're here," She said softly when she turned to meet to the Ranger and Hobbit's questioning gazes. Within a few minutes they could see four dark clad riders pull their mounts up to the Inn across the street before dismounting. There was a glint of steel as the four drew their swords and entered the Inn. Everything was dead silent, the tension growing the longer they waited, then the silence was broken by the enraged wails of the Riders as they found they had been tricked. The sudden sound caused the rest of the group to startle awake.

"It would seem young Brandybuck's plan was a success." Aeglos said as a way of easing the Hobbit who had been woken; her eyes never leaving the Inn across the street before asking. "They are unlike anything I have ever seen before and I have seen a great deal in my lifetime, what manner of creatures are they?" Strider turned from the window and looked at Aeglos before glancing over all of the wide eyed Hobbits before focusing back on Aeglos.

"They were once great kings of the race of Men, and then Sauron came and gave them the nine Rings of Power. Their want for power blinded them from the truth and they took the Rings without a second thought. One by one they each fell into darkness, now they are slaves to his will." He explained turning to watched as the Riders exiting the Inn two broke off and moved out of sight as the other two mounted up. After a moment and a chorus of panicked neighs as small stampede of horses came barreling out of the stable followed by the two riders who mounted their own steeds and rode off into the night.

Watching their ponies run off with the rest Aeglos muttered under hear breath cursing in her native tongue and elvish along with a few other languages before looking up at the Ranger that was looking at her with a rather amused expression obviously understanding part of what she had said.

"Do these things have a name so I can curse them properly." She snapped sitting herself down in the chair across from the now chuckling Ranger who quickly sobered up before answering her question

"They are known as the Nazgûl or Ringwraiths; they are neither of the living nor of the dead but something else altogether. Always are they drawn to the power of the One, and they can always feel it. They will never stop searching for it." The room fell into an uneasy silence as they all stared out the window. Aeglos turned away from the window after she was sure the Wraiths were not returning.

"You should get some sleep, _Perian_." She said looking over the four small males huddled on the bed.

"Sleep, how are we supposed to sleep when those 'things' are still out there waiting to kill us," stated Sam, "I fear I shall never sleep again." Aeglos let out an audible sigh

"The most likely think we are long gone from here so we should be safe for the time being, don't worry I will keep watch just in case." she said undoing her sword belt and placing the blade on the table top in front of her.

"She is right you should all get some rest; we have a long journey ahead of us," said Strider gently.

After a little more prompting from Strider, the Hobbits finally went back to bed. Even so none could fall asleep at first before exhaustion took them one by one. After listening to the steady breathing of the Hobbits for a bit Strider began chuckling again leaning back in his chair propping his feet up again.

" _Labo vi Orodruin_ , That is not an insult ha have heard in years and only from two people and never when their father is around." Strider said looking at Aeglos over his boots.

"I assume you are acquainted with the sons of Lord Elrond as well." Aeglos said propping her cheek on her palm as she leaned on the table. "I spent a great deal in Lord Elrond's house in my youth, some of the twins bad habits seem to have rubbed off."

"That must have been before my time, Lord Elrond took me in when I was a child, I practically get up in his halls but I don't recall seeing you there."

"I have been away for many years traveling abroad. I've not set foot in Elrond's halls in well over two centuries." Strider seemed to think on this information for a while before Aeglos broke their silence. "You should get some rest I've already told the Hobbits I would take watch, no sense in both of us losing a nights rest." Strider nodded still puffing on his pipe in thought before rising and moving to his pack; laying down on the floor he pillowed his head on his pack after extinguishing his pipe and stowing it away and drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

 _ **Japanese/Demon Translation**_

 _ **Chikushou-Damnit**_

 _Elvish Translation_

 _Perian-Halfling/Hobbit_

 _Labo vi Orodruin- go jump in Mount Doom_

 **Author's Note- Well there is the rewrite of the second chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember feedback feeds the Plot Bunnies.**

 **Edited 12/17/15 for Grammar and Spelling Errors**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The group left Bree early the next morning with a newly purchased pony to carry their supplies. Since the Riders had turned the whole stable loose they were limited on choices and only one man in all of Bree was willing to sell any sort of mount. After purchasing their supplies Merry, Pippin and Frodo where left at the inn to watch over their things and arrange for breakfast while Sam, Aeglos and Strider went to have a look at the pony for sale. It was a shaggy animal that looked filthy and severely neglected and was definitely not worth the money Strider had paid for it but with little other options they passed over the coin as Sam took charge in leading the poor creature back to the Inn. Aeglos said nothing till they left the man counting his coin when she passed a worn and rather smelly pouch to the Ranger. Strider gave her a knowing look as he shook the rather full coin purse before tucking it into his pocket.

"I don't usually condone such actions but he had it coming." She said patting the rump of the pony being led ahead of them. "Call it a donation to getting this poor fella some well needed feed. He will need it if he is going to make it to Rivendell." Sam quickly took charge of getting tack and supplies for the pony; having become quite taken with the poor creature, he made it his duty to fatten up the animal and even named him Bill.

Supplies bought and packs packed the group set off just after breakfast. Leaving by the main gate they headed down the road till they had traveled a good distance from town before Strider turned and led them off the road in favor of a path barely more than a game trail. It was well into the morning when Pippin asked the question that was weighing on all the Hobbits minds.

"Isn't it about time we stopped for second breakfast?"

Strider stopped and looked at the Hobbit with a curious expression, Pippin returned the look like he fully expected the Man to know what he was talking about.

"Pardon?"

"You know second breakfast, it's like breakfast but second; comes before elevenses." Pippin explained only managing to confuse the Man even more, he looked over at Aeglos who had been walking at the back of the group.

"Hobbit meal times," she explained having been asked many times over the past few days to stop for some obscure mealtime or another, "they have a lot of them." she said moving to Bill and pulling out a few small bags of assorted nuts and dried fruits and jerky she had picked up while they were buying supplies. Tossing a bag to each of them she moved on past them to the front of the group.

"You seem oddly familiar with their eating habits." Strider said walking beside her as they left the Hobbits to sort out their snack foods.

"When traveling with Hobbits for a week you tend to pick up on some of their habits, like having around seven meals a day; which is hard to do and make good time, so I had to find some way to work around it." She replied stopping just on the other side of some bushes as they waited for the rest of their group to catch up.

"I can't live on bird seed!" Pippin complained loudly having gotten the bag of nuts while Merry was happily munching on a piece of jerky. From where they stood the two taller folk could hear the pair beginning to bicker as Pippin attempted to get Merry to trade with him. Aeglos reached into a fold in her cloak and pulled out an apple before tossing it back in the direction the Hobbits were.

"Oomph," there was an audible sound of fruit hitting flesh follow by Pippin coming through the bushes rubbing his head, "Ow where did that come from?" He asked before taking a bite from the apple in his hand and looking at the sky like he expected more fruit to rain down on him. Merry came up behind him snickering followed by Frodo and Sam leading Bill.

Strider could only shake his head as he looked back at Aeglos who was ignoring the rest of them as she pulled out another apple; catching his glance the woman looked up before offering it to him as she pulled out yet another. The Ranger couldn't tell where she was keeping them all and wasn't sure he wanted to know. Taking the apple he began walking as he took a bite; watching Aeglos as she walked alongside him trailed her nails over the fruit before pulling off a neatly sliced wedge that she ate before repeating the process. He had a good idea what she was but had yet to bring it up with her; he was sure that most of the Hobbits had no idea.

* * *

Over the next few days the group made their way through the Chetwoods and into Midgewater marshes. Each day was pretty much the same; they would get up early each morning, have breakfast, and then head out. At noon they would take a break for lunch and to rest their weary feet, the rest of the day they would travel until late afternoon when Strider would find a safe spot to camp. Sam would usually cook them dinner from what they brought with them from Bree or anything they happened to catch while traveling.

Trudging through the mosquito infested marsh that made up Midgewater was slow as they were being constantly swarmed by the blood drinking insects and by the end of the day their clothes where damp and covered in muck. Aeglos seemed to be the only one not troubled by the trek through the marsh as the bugs seemed to avoid her. She also managed to avoid setting foot in the sludgy waters, by leaping from tree to tree in between the scattered patches of solid ground. This only enforced the Hobbits idea that she was an Elf or at least part Elf despite her having denied it when asked.

At one point Sam sunk up to his chest in the mud and was unable to move any further on his own, Aeglos helped him out by hoisting the Hobbit up by the back of his belt and up into the tree with her which only caused him to start yelling in terror as the ground was suddenly very far away.

"Putmedown! Putmedown!" he hollered as Aeglos eyed him holding the Hobbit out over the side of the branch she was standing on to keep the goo dripping off the Hobbit from landing on her.

"Do you want me to let go?" she asked flatly.

"NO!" Sam yelled terrified as he closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking down.

"Then stop screaming you're going to make my ears bleed." Sam made no reply but clamped his hands over his mouth to silence his screams as Aeglos jumped off the branch to another tree before down onto a grassy patch of dry land where she deposited the Hobbit onto the ground.

One evening a few days later, the group had set up camp on a dry patch Aeglos had found. Strider came back that evening with a small deer he had shot so they could have something fresh to have with their dried rations. Later after dinner Strider had been sitting near the fire watching the Hobbits as Pippin and Merry got ready for bed and Frodo was helping Sam clean up from dinner, Aeglos had gone off sometime before the dinner had been served muttering something about more firewood and had yet to return.

Lighting his pipe the Ranger could hear Sam talking worriedly about the female of their group with Frodo. Even though Aeglos had taken him on a joy ride through the tree tops Sam could never seem to hold a grudge, especially since while he had been scared out of his mind the whole time she had been trying to help him.

"Mr. Frodo, do you think Miss Aeglos is sick or something?"

"Why would you think she was sick, Sam. She looks fine to me," said Frodo as he helped Sam pack up the dishes into Bill's saddlebags.

"Well you see Mr. Frodo I've been noticing that Miss Aeglos doesn't eat much with us. Sure sometime I see her eating a snack here or there but she hardly ever eats meals with us. I figured maybe she was sick or there is something wrong with my cooking?" Sam explained watching Frodo tie the bag closed that they had stored the pans in.

"I don't think it could have anything to do with your cooking" He said tossing the bag with the rest of Bill's things before scratching his head in thought, Sam only seemed to look more worried at his words, "Don't worry Sam I'm sure she has her reasons for avoiding meal times, maybe it's just an Elf thing maybe they don't eat as much as Man folk. Now come on let's go to bed. I'm so tired, I might just fall asleep sittin' here." He said smiling at his friend as he stood and headed toward his bedroll.

Aeglos came back a short time later, after depositing her load of wood she looked around trying to find the best place to sleep, preferably in one of the nearby trees.

"You're starting to worry the Hobbits, you know." Aeglos turned toward the voice to see Strider sitting on a rock smoking his pipe,

"Oh?" she said simply.

"Your absence at mealtimes has Sam very concerned."

"Ah, what does Sam think." she asked coming to sit by the Ranger but up wind so she would not have to smell the smoke from his pipe.

"Sam thinks you don't like his cooking while Frodo thinks it is an elvish trait; which wile I know is true for Elves to not require to eat as often as Hobbits or Men. I don't think that applies to you now does it." Strider said finally voicing his theory, "I was under the impression Demons had rather ravenous appetites." The silence that stretched between the two was long. Neither of them noticing the stiffening of Frodo's shoulders.

"You are correct in that assumption," Aeglos finally answered her voice a little harder than it had been before. "I could consume an entire city if I wished down to the last man, woman and child. When a Demon does such a thing it is more to do with blood lust and less to do with hunger."

"I meant no offense, I was merely remarking on one of the many differences between yourself and others of your kin." Aeglos studied the Man for a time before relaxing when it was clear the Man wasn't about to grab his sword and attempt to run her out of the camp.

"Like I said a Demon usually eats more out of instinct rather than hunger unless they are young or weak. In my case I don't really need to eat daily, but when traveling with those that do it is less conspicuous if they see you eating little rather than nothing at all. There is no point wasting supplies on me when it's just for show." She explained before standing and bidding the Man goodnight.

Heading to a tree at the edge of the camp she jumped up into one of its larger branches folding her arms over her chest underneath the silky fur draped around her shoulders, she sat with her back against the trunk looking up at the night sky, the stars twinkled down at her. She was still awake sometime later star gazing when a soft sound brought her gaze down from the heavens, back toward the center of camp she could still see Strider still seated on his rock. He seemed lost in his own world as he sang an elvish tune his voice was soft and sad as he sang of an elf maiden who had given up her immortality for a mortal man. The song seemed to stir Frodo who woke and spoke with the Ranger for some time before drifting back to sleep.

Aeglos turned her gaze back skyward as the camp quieted down once again when something in the Eastern sky caught her attention, a flashing light of some kind. After a few minutes the light vanished from sight completely, Aeglos pondered over the origin of the light for a bit before putting it out of her mind as she drifted into a light sleep.

* * *

The group had been traveling for six days since their departure from Bree when they came to a cluster of ruins at the top of a large hill. They paused in their trek as Strider came to a stop to look up at the ruined hilltop before surveying the group following him.

"This is the Great Watchtower of Amon Sûl; also known as Weathertop," the Ranger said gesturing up at the hilltop, "This is the halfway point from Bree to Rivendell; we can rest here tonight with some protection."

The climb up wasn't too hard for Strider nor Aeglos but the Hobbits were exhausted by the time they reached the top, most of the watch tower was gone and overgrown, save a ring of pillars that formed a ring just inside where the outer walls would have stood.

"We will stay here for tonight there is some shelter here and it is more defensible than being out in the forest."

"Look someone left a good supply of wood here." Sam said peaking in a niche where one wall had collapsed against another making a dry sheltered spot underneath where sure enough there was pile of small logs and branches.

Rangers must have passed this way ahead of us and left it." Strider said looking around for any other signs of activity in the area. "Look here what do you make of this." he said pointing out some runes scratched into one of the pillars. It looked resent.

"That's the symbol Gandalf uses for his name isn't it? I remember Bilbo showing it to me when he talk about Gandalf writing it on his door so the dwarves could find his house." Frodo said studding the mark.

"He must have passed through here ahead of us." Aeglos said from where she stood looking down at the forest intently.

"Gather around Hobbits, I have something for you." Strider said pulling a bundle off the pony, unrolling the package revealed four long daggers that where just the right size for Hobbit swords. "Take these and keep them with you. You may need them before the night is out. Now Frodo see to the pony, Sam get a fire going but be sparing with the wood it needs to last us the night. Merry and Pippin you go fill our water skins there is a pond with clean water at the base of the hill there." he said pointing at a path that led out of the tower ruins and down the opposite side, "if you find any wood bring it up with you we may need it. Stay together and do not approach the forest, the Riders have a dislike of the sun but will not hesitate to snatch you up should you wander to close to the tree line." tasks distributed the Ranger stood and made his way over to the edge of the ruins. "What do you see?"

"Nothing but shadows," Aeglos said her golden eyes scanning back and forth looking for movement, "but I have seen movement in at least three separate places if there are more than that I cannot tell. They must be waiting till dark to make their move, when they have the advantage. I think it would be best if you went and checked on Merry and Pippin. I will keep an eye on things up here." nodding the Ranger left down the path to the pond.

Night crept in quickly as the group ate their supper in the dying light, Aeglos did not join them; she had begun pacing the edge of the camp pausing now and then to cock her head and listen before continuing in her circuit.

"I am going to have a look around. They must be planning something it is far too quiet." Strider said drawing his sword, "Stay close to the fire and don't leave camp." He glanced at Aeglos who had stopped in her pacing and move closer to the Hobbits before drawing her own sword; with a nod to her the Ranger faded into the shadows and out of sight.

The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow as they waited for the Ranger to return.

"I hear footsteps someone is coming up the north side," Aeglos whispered gesturing in the direction she heard the sound, "far too heavy to be a Ranger's." she answered the unasked question. Before turning her head to look in another direction. "Another set that way and another two there and there."

The Wraiths finally came into sight moments later; five in all each with its sword drawn.

"Stay behind me." she said pushing the Hobbits toward the shelter they had found the wood in placing herself between them and the approaching Riders. The Wraiths closed in on the group, Aeglos let out an animalistic snarl and bared her long fangs threateningly.

Four Wraiths lunged forward and began driving the Demon away from the Hobbits. Their attacks were relentless, all Aeglos could do was block the worst of their attacks and redirect the rest as they circled around her; driving her further from the Hobbits. One managed to slip it's sword in while she was preoccupied, slicing a large gash down along her arm. The leader of the Riders stood back from the rest letting the others handle Aeglos before advancing on the Hobbits.

Having become so caught up in her fight with the four Wraiths, she never noticed anything was wrong until she felt the same shiver run up her spine from the night at the Inn when Frodo had used the Ring. The feeling was followed by the Hobbit's scream filling the air. Two of the Wraiths broke off and headed to help their leader; when the Ranger finally arrived looking more worn that he had before, as he fought the leader back away from the Hobbits.

Tightening her grip on her hilt Aeglos swung the weapon so hard the elvish blade sliced clean through the Wraith's sword. Left defenseless the Wraith fled the tower leaving its companion to fight Aeglos alone. Turning her attention to the remaining armed Wraith she sidestepped a strike meant to cleave her in two when she finally took notice of Strider who was fighting the other three Wraiths with a torch and sword. They seemed far more cautious around the Ranger's torch than they had been with her sword.

He blocked one of their strikes and managed to set his attacker on fire. Another one he was attempting to drive toward the edge of the tower when Aeglos turned her attention back to her opponent; it had been attempting to sneak away while she was distracted.

Holding her sword parallel to the ground, the blade began to glow blue as she forced some of her demonic aura into it. Swinging the sword, the blade sent out a large blade of blue energy straight at the fleeing Wraith, freezing the surrounding pillars it nicked in ice causing them to crack and fall sliced clean through. The black robed figure caught the blast square in the chest as it turned to check for pursuit and was sent flying out of the tower with a wailing shriek.

Hearing a slight cracking sound Aeglos looked down at her sword, a faint spider web of cracks ran down its length. Elvish blades where some of the highest grade of craftsmanship one could find but even elf made blades could not hold out well with demonic energy being forced into them. It looked as if her blade was finally reaching its breaking point.

Glancing at Strider she caught him just as he threw his torch into the hood of the last Wraith setting it ablaze as it ran shrieking from the tower.

"Strider...Aeglos!" Sam cried from where he, Merry, and Pippin sat trying to help the injured Frodo. Aeglos and Strider quickly ran over to where the injured Hobbit was laying. "Can you help him?" said the desperate Sam looking back and forth between Strider and Aeglos. Strider picked up a knife that was lying next to Frodo, the tip of the blade was missing.

"That's a Morgul Blade, isn't it?" Said Aeglos hoping she was wrong as she bent down to look at the knife over Strider's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," he replied before flinging down the knife as the blade dissolved. "Come, only Elfish medicine can help him now." Said Strider as he picked up Frodo and walked off. "Come, it's a six day walk to Rivendell from here; the best thing we can do for Frodo is hurry."

The group traveled as fast as they could in the direction of Rivendell. They would rest only when they had to and kept a watchful eye out for the Riders. At one point they came to the Trollshaws; where they stopped to rest taking shelter in a circle of stone Trolls, Pippin said they were from when Frodo's uncle went on some adventure.

Aeglos had been standing at the edge of their little camp looking for any signs of the Wraiths, when Strider came up to her.

"You never said you were injured." Strider said looking at her arm and the dry blood that coated her hand and the tattered fabric of her sleeve.

"It's nothing," She stated not taking her eyes off the surrounding forest, "it's already healed anyway." She held up her arm and rolled up the shredded sleeve. Strider leaned forward to get a better look in the firelight, her arm was still covered in dry blood but there was no hint of a wound or even a scar.

"You heal remarkably fast."

"Yes, it's a trait most Demons have," she paused then whispered, "They're close by, I don't see how we can get to Rivendell in time to save Frodo, we're moving to slow."

"We're moving as fast as we can." He replied.

Aeglos sighed then turned and went to check on Frodo. Walking over to him she knelt and placed her hand gently on his forehead and cheek in turn, then turned around to look at Strider, who was still standing at the edge of the camp where she had left him.

"He's going cold. He isn't going to last much longer."

"He's not going to die, is he?" asked Pippin

"No," answered Strider, "the tip of the blade is still inside Frodo, working its way to his heart slowly poisoning him the closer it gets. When it does he will become a Wraith like them," He said gesturing out into the dark.

"Is there anything we can do to slow the change?" asked Aeglos, one of the Wraiths let out a wail nearby.

"Athelas might help slow the poison if we could find some." Strider said looking in the direction of the wail.

"Poison," Aeglos said in thought before rushing to her bag and digging around in it before pulling out a small leather pouch. The Ranger watched her curiously as she pulled out a small bundle of slightly browning leaves and another bundle she had picked days back when they were leaving the Shire.

"What is that?" Sam asked not recognizing the leaves in her hand.

"It is the herb Jinenji used to heal the poison from the moth demon, he gave it to me just in case we ran into something else. While it isn't a demonic poison in origin it is similar so the herb might help some. I also have some Athelas it isn't fresh but it might help." she said handing the two herds to Strider.

"Sam set some water on to boil." Sam did as was told and set back and watched as the Ranger added some of the Athelas to the water and let it set. Taking the rest of the Athelas and the other herb he ground the two into a paste in a bowl. With a rag and the herb water he washed Frodo's shoulder before smearing the paste over the wound and rewrapping it.

"That might by him some time but we still should be moving on soon. Get some sleep while you can dawn will be upon us shortly."

* * *

They traveled onward, Strider pushing them faster toward Rivendell. When they came across a road; they traveled moved on to it and where able to move at a quicker pace even with the greater threat of meeting the Riders on the road. For most of the day they traveled; it was far easier on Frodo who had been tied onto Bill the pony, the supplies the steed had been carrying were distributed amongst the group's packs.

The sun was just beginning to go down when Aeglos froze, her head cocked to the side listening.

"Hooves, rider coming this way." her words had the group climbing up a steep hill and into some bushes as they too began to hear the clip clop of approaching hooves. They lay there in the bushes listening to the approaching rider. A strong wind suddenly swept over them causing Aeglos to jerk into a sitting position nostrils flaring as she sniffed the air. "I know this scent."

The horse and rider came around the bend gray cloak and golden hair trailing behind them.

" _Aaye Heruamin Glorfindel!_ " She called as the rider reined in his horse.

 _"Mae govannen Mellonamin_!" the elf called up to her before catching sight of Strider, " _Ai na verdui Dûnada_ n."

Strider climbed down the slope and began speaking quietly with the elf while Aeglos gathered Frodo up in her arms and carried him down, riding down the steep slope was far harder and the jarring motion would do no good to his shoulder. When they reached the bottom Strider introduced the Hobbits.

"This is Glorfindel of Elrond's House." he said pointing out each Hobbit standing before him; Sam looking particularly awe struck.

" _Yallume_ I found you," said the Elf-Lord his fair voice holding a note of haste, "I was sent to look for you when word arrived that the Nine where about. Lord Elrond sent out riders of those few who could openly ride against the Nine. We should move on. There are five Riders behind you and once they pick up your trail on the road they will follow with haste."

"What about Mr. Frodo. He's sick and wounded can you do nothing for him?" Sam asked hopefully. The Elf-Lord moved closer to look as the small figure cradled in Aeglos's arms his face growing grave and anxious as he searched the wound with his fingers before shaking his golden head.

"There is nothing I can do for him, save get him to Imladris quickly. Come put him on my horse. Asfaloth will not let him fall if I command it." He said before going and whispering in the horse's ear; who bobbed his head but otherwise stood still as Aeglos placed the Hobbit on the saddle. Taking the blanket Sam held out to her, she tucked it around Frodo's shivering body.

The marched on into the day at a far more grueling pace than either Aeglos or Strider had set before. When he finally called a halt they simply lay themselves down were they stood and fell asleep. Even Strider seemed weary as he lay down to sleep with an exhausted sigh. Aeglos seemed to be the only one not troubled and rather than lying down to sleep she moved to sit by the Elf; her chin resting on her drawn up knees.

"So you have finally wandered back little _Laeshû_." he said softly, his voice like the whisper of wind through the grass, "Lord Elrond was worried you might have lost your way but I told him 'a _hû_ always knows the way home no matter how far they may wander'."

"I'm not a _Laeshû_ and I'm not little." she muttered watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"No I suppose you are not, your grown since I last saw you." Aeglos seemed to perk up at this.

"You think so?" she asked her voice holding a hopeful note to it.

"Yes as all things tend to do; even the great oak was once a tiny sapling. Though you will always be the little _Laeshû_ to me, who had yet to grow into her paws." he said with a chuckle patting her on the head as he had done when she was small. "Now come tell me of your travels."

After only five hours the Demon and Elf moved through the group rousing them; before passing around a leather flask the Glorfindel had brought full of clear tasteless liquor. Between a cold breakfast of stale bread and dried fruit and the elven liquor the Hobbits and Human seemed to get an energy boost.

Once again they set out walking all through the day only taking two short rests and no sign of the Wraiths behind them.

At times Aeglos would move ahead disappearing into the trees while the Elf, Glorfindel would pause and listen at the back of the group; his face becoming more anxious the further they went. When Aeglos returned the two would gather to talk with Strider in hushed tones before splitting apart again. This became their routine until night fell when it was clear that the Hobbits could go no further.

On the third day since they had taken to the road they were finally reaching the final stretch toward the Ford of Bruinen and the safety of Rivendell. Glorfindel seemed to become more anxious the closer they got to the Ford as it was the most likely place for the Wraiths to lay a trap for them. That day Aeglos did not leave the group to scout ahead and stuck beside Frodo leading Asfaloth at the head of the group while Strider and Glorfindel took up the rear guard.

They had just reached the flat lands before the Ford when the Elf-Lord called out from the back

"Fly! The enemy is upon us!" his shout spurred the group into a run but they had only made it half way across the stretch of land when a Wraith burst out of the tree line behind them he was quickly joined by four others.

" _Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth_! "Glorfindel shouted turning to face the Wraiths drawing his sword, " _Soora sen Aeglos_." the white horse sprang forward at his master's words and galloped for the Ford the five Wraiths following a moment later. Aeglos had not heard the Elf's words for her as she had already drawn her cracked blade and sprinted after the elf-horse the moment it had sprung into motion. Running in stride with Asfaloth the horse and demon kept a ground eating pace even when the five Wraiths where joined by the four others who had been lying in wait. Soon the river finally came into sight and horse barreled right through the water and up the opposite bank. Aeglos followed wading knee deep in the water before leaping the rest of the distance to the opposite bank. The Nine pulled up short of entering the river as they eyed the Demon standing between them and the horse pawing nervously behind her bearing the Hobbit they were after.

"Surrender Demon you are no match for the Nine. The Great Eye has much interest in you both. Come back! To Mordor we will take you! Come back!" Hissed out the front most Rider as he approached the river's edge.

Aeglos snarled enraged at the very suggestion of surrendering, her fangs were bared as she tightened her hold on her sword, energy crackling along its surface.

"If you want him then you'll have to come and get him, for I serve no Master!" she yelled back.

"So be it." The Rider hissed as they moved forward into the river. Aeglos could feel her rage at the Rider's words begin to tint her vision red, as blue energy crackled along her blade became more intense. Any chance at outrunning them to Rivendell was gone, she only hoped her cracked sword would hold out. The water around the horses feet seemed to drain away making their crossing far easier than it had been for Asfaloth who had been up to his chest in the water. As the Wraiths reached the middle of the river Aeglos readied herself to attack when a low rumble of water came to her ears. All of a sudden the water; that had all but stopped flowing, came rushing down in a great wall of water. The Riders steeds began to panic as they reared and spun in circles at the sight of the oncoming wave. As it came closer Aeglos could swear she saw the figure of running horses taking shape in the frothy water right before it collided with the Riders and washing them away. Staring at the patch of now quickly flowing river where the Riders had once sat Aeglos let out a sigh as she dropped the point of her sword from its ready position. Closing her eyes she felt herself calm as the red left her vision. Once she had herself under control she slipped her sword into its sheath.

"Now is not the time for revenge," she said softly to herself, "I will have time for that later, now there are more pressing matters." Looking over at Frodo still perched on the saddle; his eyes where closed and if it were not for her sensitive ears picking up his shallow irregular breathing she might have thought it was too late.

"Hold on Frodo we are almost there," Aeglos taking hold of Asfaloth's bridle and leading him down the well-worn path toward Rivendell, "Just a little longer. Hold on."

there was no time to wait for the others to catch up, they would have to wait for the waters to calm before they could cross and Frodo did not have that kind of time.

* * *

 _Elvish Translation_

 _Aaye Heruamin Glorfindel- Hail My Lord Glorfindel_

 _Mae govannen Mellonamin- Well met my friend_

 _Ai na verdui Dûnadan- Greetings Dûnadan_

 _Yallume- At last_

 _Imladris- Rivendell_

 _Laeshû- My own made up version of the words Laes(baby) and hû(dog) meaning puppy_

 _Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!- Ride hard, ride hard, Asfaloth_

 _Soora sen Aeglos- follow them Aeglos_

 **Author's Note- Well there is the rewrite of the third chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember feedback feeds the Plot Bunnies.**

 **Edited 12/17/15 for Grammar and Spelling Errors**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-Special thanks to** _ **animal56**_ **who has put up with my constant chatter and helped me improve upon the plot for this story. I enjoy talking about my plot and things to come with people so don't be afraid to ask if you have any questions or if i haven't explained something clear, I know how this story is going to flow from beginning to end so it hard for me to remember what I have and haven't covered; so if ii haven't explained something it either because I plan on elaborating later or I didn't realize I hadn't explained it clearly. Also if anyone has any plot suggestions/characters they want to see or just random scenarios I'm more than happy to hear them and may even use them. Just no that those of you who are looking to see any of the humans from the anima series, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Jaken or Naraku. Well I'm sorry to say none of these charaters will be making an appearance in the main story.**

 **Chapter Four**

Aeglos's arrival at Rivendell was announced before she even made it to the entrance to the Hidden Valley. She led the sure-footed elven horse across the narrow stone bridge that spanned the river to the entrance of Rivendell, there she was met by a host of elves and at their head was Lord Elrond himself.

" _Heruamin_ , " Aeglos called out as she pulled the horse to a stop, "the _perian_ is in dire need of healing; he's been stabbed by a Morgul Blade some days back, he's fading."

Immediately Frodo was taken from the saddle as Elrond moved forward to check over his wound. The Elf Lord's features turned grave as he searched the wound before having him take to the Halls of Healing.

"His condition is not good, I will do what I can for him." Aeglos nodded in understanding.

"If anyone can do anything for him, it is you." Elrond smiled at her confidence in him before turning to leave.

"I will speak with you later when I know more of his condition."

"Yes _Heruamin_." The Demon said bowing her head in respect before taking hold of Asfaloth's bridal and leading him toward the stable.

Normally she would have passed him off on one of the stable hands but she knew from past experience that Glorfindel usually cared for his horse himself. Seeing as his master was not there at the moment she took it on herself to care for the beast; after he had so bravely out ran the mounts of the Nine he deserved the pampering and she needed the distraction while she waited for news of Frodo's condition. Letting the white steed drink his fill while she worked; she unsaddled him, returning his tack to its customary place before rubbed down his sweat streaked sides. She left him munching happily on a bin of oats in his stall.

With nothing more to occupy herself with, she wandered for a time till eventually finding her way to one of the small gardens; were she found a fair raven haired elf maiden sitting on one of the carved stone benches, a small black cat curled on her lap.

"Don't tell me you've been turning Cýron into a fat and lazy house pet, Arwen." The cat's head shot up with an irritated meow at the sound of her voice, as the elven maiden turned to smile at her; were she stood in the arched entrance to the garden.

"I prefer the term 'well cared for'." Arwen said setting the cat on the ground with a pat, revealing it had two tails. "Go on off you go." At the prompting the cat stalked forward its two tails swishing in agitation. Aeglos dropped her pack on the ground and her hands out stretched in front of her trying to placate the feline.

"Now Cýron, I was only kidding I don't really think you would let yourself become lazy and fat. Cýron come on now." she said as she began to back away slowly only to yelp as the cat jumped at her, its whole body engulfed in flames just before a massive black wall of fur pounced on Aeglos and bowled her to the ground.

"Cýron," Aeglos laughed trying to shove off the horse-sized saber-toothed cat currently lying on top of her, it's rough tongue licked up her face. "Alright I surrender you win." she said letting her arms fall to either side as she resigned herself to the cat bath as the feline alternated rubbing his head against her chest and face and licking at her face and hair. Once satisfied she was thoroughly punished for calling him fat and reasonable covered in his scent the cat demon backed off before returning to his smaller size in a flourish of flame, letting Aeglos climb to her feet.

"Well I was going to give you a hug but I think I'm in need of a bath first." Aeglos said ringing some drool out of a section of her hair before disgustedly wiping her hands off on her tunic before picking up her discarded pack.

"Come I will go with you and we can speak as we wash." Arwen said linking her arm with Aeglos, Cýron perched in the crook of her other arm. Walking to the bathing hall Arwen stopping a passing servant and bid them prepare Aeglos's old room. The bathing hall was made up of two room; the first was lined with benches and shelves filled with folded cloths and baskets were valuables where kept were set against one wall. The stone flood of this room was cover in woven grass mats that were soft under foot as Aeglos sat down on one of the benches across from Elrond's daughter and began removing her worn boots and clothing that were still streaked with grim and blood, the white fur wrap she wore over her clothes vanishing from sight as she set her clothes in a basket to be washed and mended later. Moving into the second room she scrubbed the worst of the grime off with the buckets of water and soap provided for such things before stepping into the large pool of steaming water that dominated the majority of the room.

Letting herself relax against the side of the pool, hair twisted into a loose rope over one shoulder she turned her head to watch Arwen follow her in.

"Are Elladan and Elrohir in the city? I'd like to go see them after this." she ask through half lidded eyes.

"No they left on a scouting patrol some days back with a party of rangers." Arwen said coming to sit next to the demon; the two sat there for a time as Aeglos began to tell of her journey with the hobbits for the pas t few weeks.

"So you have met Estel."

"Estel?" Aeglos asked wringing the excess water from her hair as she prepared to leave the pool.

"Estel and Elessar; he was call by those names as a child when he lived here, you know him by another name. Strider."

"Aragorn?" Arwen nodded as she moved to follow the demon out. "Man's got more names than I do." she muttered much to the elf maiden's amusement as she dried herself off and put on the gown that had been left were the basket with her clothes and pack had been. Cýron was curled up asleep in one of the empty baskets avoiding going close to the areas with water. Now clothed in a pale blue dress; its long flowing sleeves that came off her shoulders and was accented by the white fur that wrapped itself about her shoulders and showed off the pale blue markings that traced the edge of her shoulder blades on either side before twisting up to the top of her shoulders and snaking down her arms vanishing from sight. At her waist was a belt of white silk tied loosely before Arwen had her seated down on one of the benches were she insisted on combing out her long hair and soon began braiding sections of it into a simple style favored by the elves. The pair exited the bathing hall still chatting; Aeglos forgoing any types of foot covering as Cýron weaving about her feet while they wandered the halls.

It was past nightfall when Aeglos was hailed by a messenger telling her that the Lord Elrond was expecting her on one of the central balconies. Arwen took her leave then saying she had things to attend to herself; leaving Cýron to accompany Aeglos as she left to meet Elrond.

" _Nae saian luume' Aeglos_." Elrond said kissing her on the forehead, as he had so often when she was a child; even though now she was only slightly shorter than him.

"It's good to be home," Aeglos replied smiling at her guardian's familiar gesture.

"You have grown up since we last saw one another. I see you have made use of the baths in your free time." Elrond said with a smile, looking over Aeglos's form appraising, "I must say, every time you leave on one of your 'trips' you always come back looking more and more like your father."

"Thank you, _Heruamin_. I'm happy to hear you say that." She replied giving him a small smile, before a worried look crossed her feature. "How is Frodo is he going to be alright?"

"He is stable for now but is far from being on the mend." Elrond said his face looking grave. "Gandalf sits with him now in the Halls of Healing; he wishes to speak with you."

"Then I shall go at once." Aeglos said turning to leave before quickly turning back and wrapping her arms around the Lord of Rivendell. Elrond returned the hug with a chuckle before they parted, Aeglos leaving without another word.

Making her way to the Halls of Healing; she knocked softly before entering to find Frodo sleeping peacefully in his bed and an elderly man sitting by his side smoking a pipe.

"How is he, Gandalf?" Aeglos asked walking up alongside Frodo's bed; the Hobbit looked a bit better than when she last saw him, but he still looked pale and his skin was clammy with sweat.

"He is recovering some thanks to Lord Elrond's healing, but it is hard to say. If there is one thing I know of Hobbits, it is that they have a way of always surprising you when you least expect it."

"That they do, he has held on far longer than most Men with such a wound," she said coming to sit at the end of Frodo's bed, "Has the others arrived yet?"

"No, but I would say they should be arriving fairly soon." After a few minutes of silence Aeglos asked the question that had been weighing on her mind since she and the Hobbits had arrived at the Inn in Bree.

"Gandalf why didn't you come and meet us like we planned, it would have been a lot easier to make the journey here if you had met us at the Inn."

"I must apologize, Aeglos, for not keeping my word." Started the old wizard, "but I made every effort to make it there."

"What kept you?" The Demon asked stroking the head of the cat that had come to sit on her lap.

"Do you remember when I told you of my business in the East?" Aeglos nodded her head slowly. "Well when I left you to find Frodo I headed straight there to speak with the head of my Order, Saruman the White of Isengard." He paused briefly taking a pull from his pipe exhaling he continued, "Much to my surprise, Saruman has betrayed us in favor of joining Sauron. I was imprisoned in Orthanc, until I was able to contact Gwaihir the Windlord who came to my aid. Gwaihir brought me to the land of Rohan were I found no warm welcome, for Saruman's influence has already reached its borders, and I was told to take any horse and leave at once. I chose the mightiest horse in the land of Rohan and rode fast to Bree to find that you had left that morning with Aragorn. So I rode ahead to Weathertop knowing that Aragorn would lead you to it at some point, but I was attacked by the Nine and driven off."

"So that was your marking we found carved there," Aeglos interrupted recalling something, "wait, that light I saw when we were in the marshes. That was you, wasn't it?"

"I suppose it must have been. After that I made my way here to Rivendell to find riders had already been sent out to find you." Gandalf leaned back in his chair as he finished his tale.

"I see," she said before standing and heading for the door, "I am going to watch for the others, will you let me know if his condition changes?"

"Of course, my dear."

Leaving the room silently Aeglos made her way to the entrance to the Hidden Valley where she had come across the bridge and waited.

It was nearly dawn when a small party finally came into sight; as they moved onto the bridge Aeglos sent word to Lord Elrond of their arrival before moving to meet them. The Hobbits and pony moved slow and cautiously across the narrow bridge as it was very high up and had no wall or railing, Aragorn and Glorfindel followed at the rear making sure none of them strayed too close to the edge. Lord Elrond had just arrived when they finally made it across. After greeting his guests as was mandatory for all who wished to enter Rivendell, he called for a stable hand to come care for their pony and sent the Hobbits off to bed. Aeglos offered to show them to their rooms and see them settled as Elrond had things to discuss with Aragorn and Glorfindel before they could rest. Herding the Hobbits toward the guest wing she was stopped by Elrond requesting she meet him in the morning, he had important new to discuss with her. Taking the road weary Hobbits to the guest rooms she saw that they were given clean cloths and would have food brought when they woke before leaving them to a well needed rest.

The next day Aeglos found herself at the entrance to Elrond's office, after leaving the Hobbits to rest she had gone to her own room to get a few hours of sleep before finding herself seated back at Frodo's bedside till it was time for her to meet with Elrond.

" _Quel re Heruamin._ You wished to speak to me?" Aeglos said with a formal bow as she entered the study of Lord Elrond.

"Yes I have something of great importance to speak with you," Elrond said standing from his desk were he had been flipping through old healing texts. "I'm sure you noticed we have a number of visitors here in _Imladris_. After Mr. Baggins has recovered from his wounds I will be holding a council privy only a select few of each race to decide what is to be done with the burden he bares." Aeglos could see where this was headed but she had to ask.

"You wish me to attend don't you?"

"Yes, I want you to come as one the representative for the Demons. There are too few Demons about that would even consider accepting such a request and even fewer that I would trust to keep a level head in a room where confrontations are bound to happen."

"If you wish it, I will attend." Aeglos replied with a bow of her head.

"Good," Elrond said before his face took on a sad look, "I have something else to speak with you about as well. As you will find out soon you are not the only Demon I have invited and of those that sent messengers of their coming; I thought I should warn you, the leader of the Panther Tribe will be attending and should be arriving any day now." Aeglos tensed at his words, all the emotion seeming to drain from her face as she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Is Byakko attending as well?" she asked her voice was cold as she refused to meet Elrond's eyes.

"No, only Toran will be attending. She has left Byakko in charge of the Tribe in her absence if I am not mistaken."

"I see, if that is all then I shall take my leave." Aeglos stated still not meeting the Elven Lords eye as she bowed and turned to leave.

" _Voronwer_ , there will be no trouble I hope with your _Naneth_ attending."

" No, _Heruamin_ no trouble. If I have my way we won't even see each other outside the counsel." She stated closing the door behind her as she left.

Over the next few days Aeglos spent most of her time in Frodo's rooms chatting with Sam who refused to leave his master's side other than for meals; sometimes Gandalf or the other Hobbits would join them. Sam had once asked her why she spent so much time there and she had replied.

"There are folk about that she was best off not meeting," She refused to speak further on the subject. Elrond would visit regularly and did not question her being there every time he came to treat Frodo.

Frodo seemed to show no improvement until on the third day since his arrival Elrond was finally able to draw the shard of the blade that had stabbed him out of the wound. With the shard removed Frodo seemed to improve remarkably fast, his chilled skin and pale complexion returned to normal and by the morning of the fourth day he finally woke up. Aragorn came by that morning to see Frodo and after visiting for a time he spoke with Aeglos in hushed tones before she left of his rooms with the Ranger.

After spending most of the day resting in bed Frodo was given the okay from Lord Elrond to attend the feast that was being held that evening and with Sam as his guide exited his rooms for the first time.

Arriving at the feasting hall Frodo found a great number of elves and a scattering of other races had already taken their seats at one of the many tables. The largest being in the center of the grand hall and at the head seated on a raised dais was Lord Elrond and at his right was Glorfindel and at his left Gandalf. Over at one of the smaller side tables he could see Sam turning deep red as he talk with a busty black hair woman. She had a long red horned-serpent draped about her neck; it would periodically reach its head down and grab a piece of food off the table before draping itself seductively around the woman's neck outlining the deep V-neck of her sleeveless tunic. Pippin and Merry sat further down the side table and were chatting with a trio of tanned men garbed in a mixture of brown furs and armor. The two younger members of the trio; one with a crest of white hair spiked straight up and the other with black hair that was cut short on the sides and graying prematurely. They were talking animatedly with Merry and Pippin as they scarfed down food like ravenous wolves. The eldest of the three; who had long black hair pulled back into a high pony-tail seemed more occupies with glaring at a blue-haired, snow-skinned woman with pail blue markings forming two bands around either of her arms, who was seated close to the head of the main table.

Taking the seat one of the elves had guided him too, Frodo found himself seated midway down the main table between a white bearded Dwarf and a woman who he could not help but find himself staring at; she had tanned skin which contrasted with the pale flesh of the elves around her. Her hair was just past her shoulders and a pale blue, more of a gray-blue than the other woman's seated further up the table. She seemed to sense his stare because she turned from her meal and gave him a small smile.

"Hello," She said kindly as Frodo could not hold in a gasp, her eyes were the color of lilacs.

"Frodo Baggins, at your service." he said quickly rising from his seat scattering the cushions that had been placed on his seat so he could sit comfortable at the high table. The woman giggled and helped him gather the cushions up and back into his seat.

"Shiori of the Bat Tribe at yours."

"The Bat Tribe, you mean you're a Demon?"

"Half-Demon." she said much to Frodo's surprise, remembering the massive appearance of Jinenji; then he recalled what Aeglos said about how Hanyous could just as likely look human as they could their demon parent.

"Really, well it is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Shiori. You're the second Hanyou I've met." he said before catching on to her curious look and explaining, "My kinsman and I where save by a Hanyou named Jinenji, when we were poisoned on our journey here." he said gesturing to the Hobbits at the other table. The two chatted for some time; Frodo telling of his journey to Rivendell and his meeting with Jinenji. Shiori then began to tell him tales of growing up with her human mother and of how, with the help of a fellow Hanyou, she had avenging her father's death and eventually taken over the Bat Tribe. They talked long until Lord Elrond rose from his seat, along with his youngest child the Lady Arwen and together they led the way to one of the halls used for tales and songs. Meeting Gandalf on the way there he was told the hall was called the Hall of Fire.

Glorfindel walked out of the Hall of Fire and into one of the many open courtyards, music and singing was still filtering out after him as he looked around. Finding the direction he wanted he headed up one of the less used paths until he found himself on one of the raised open pavilions overlooking a waterfall that cascaded down into the lower regions of the valley. There sitting on the stone floor against one of the support pillars; one bare foot dangling fearlessly over the open side of the pavilion was Aeglos. Cradled in her hand that was propped against her bent knee was a half empty glass of a clear elvish wine. She was garbed in a simple tunic and breaches, to one side was a discarded pile of elven mail and her boots.

" _Mankoi naa lle sinome, Laeshû?_ " He asked coming to sit against the opposite pillar.

"Aragorn came and got me this morning, Elladan and Elrohir arrived back at the outpost across the river with news of the Nine. We just got back a short while ago." she stated downing the contents of her glass before refilling it from the near empty bottle set to one side.

"Yes I heard of you two leaving to meet with the Sons of Elrond but why are you not joining in the festivities; I saw Aragorn had joined in the Hall of Fire, he was help Old Bilbo with his new song last I saw of him."

" I'm sure you've heard, Toran decide to come for the council. I would just assume to keep my meetings with her to the counsel only." she said with a weary sigh, "At least Byakko not here, things will be tense enough with so many clans mixed with the other races in one place. It's a wonder a fight hasn't broken out yet."

" When did you last see her, your _Naneth_?"

"Thirteen maybe fourteen centuries. Back before Byakko was of age and still hanging around. She made it clear I wasn't welcome as family and barely tolerated as a guest. I've not returned to her tribe's lands since."

" _Amin hiraetha Laeshû._ "

"Me too," she said softly leaning her head against the pillar watching the curtain of water glitter in the moonlight, they sat like that for a while not saying a word just watching the constant flow of the water as it fell. Some hours later and well into the early hours of the morning Aeglos finally rose and gathered her armor to leave.

" Aeglos," the golden elf called out to her though his voice did not raise from its normal tone, Aeglos stopped but sis not look back. "Remember what I told Lord Elrond, 'A _hû_ always knows the way home no matter how far they may wander'. This will always be your home."

"What good is finding Home when there is no one left to call family. You and your kin even the Lord Elrond will be leaving these shore regardless of the outcome of this war, don't pretend me ignorant. Demons are not allowed passage it is against our very being to go to a place so pure." She bit out harshly, "When that time comes, I will have no home worth returning to."

The Elf Lord watched in silence as Aeglos descended the stair as the first rays of morning light crept over the horizon.

The day of the Council of Elrond had arrived.

* * *

 _Elvish Name Meaning_

 _Cýron- meaning 'new moon' Aeglos's feline demon companion_

 _Estel(hope) and Elessar(elf stone)both are other named Aragorn has used_

 **Japanese/Demon Name Meaning**

 **Byakko-meaning "White Tiger of the West' Aeglos's younger half-brother.**

 _Elvish Translation_

 _Heruamin- My Lord_

 _Perian- Halfling/Hobbit_

 _Nae saian luume'- It has been too long_

 _Quel re Heruamin- Good day my Lord._

 _Imladris- Rivendell_

 _Voronwer- Loyal one_

 _Naneth-Mother_

 _Mankoi naa lle sinome, Laeshû?-Why are you here, Puppy?(my made up version of Puppy)_

 _Amin hiraetha Laeshû- I'm sorry puppy._

 **Author's Note- Well there is the rewrite of the fourth chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember feedback feeds the Plot Bunnies.**

 **Edited 12/17/15 for Grammar and Spelling Errors**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-Here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay I have been busy with the holiday season. To make up for the delay this chapter is extra long with a word count over 10k, so this is the longest chapter yet in any of my stories. Be sure to leave some feed back on your way out I really want to know what ya'll think of this so far and any theories you might have for future events.**

 **Chapter** **Five**

After returning her borrowed armor to its proper place in the armory; Aeglos returned to her rooms just as the sun began to rise above the ridge of the valley. The main room was simply furnished; a fireplace, a half filled bookcase and a table and chairs set in front of an open archway that led to one of the few secluded balconies that looked out toward the waterfall she had been watching the night before.

Moving through the main room, she entered her bedroom and found Cýron curled up on her unused bed. Stroking the cat's head as she passed to the wardrobe, Aeglos began pulling out the outfit she had set aside for the Counsel. Cýron perked his head up at the touch and greeted her with a sleepy meow before stretching, his twin tails swishing lazily.

"Good Morning to you too." Aeglos said pulling on a pair of loose dark gray pants and a white robe-like tunic with a red vine-like embroidery along the high collar and sleeves. She tied the robe closed with a red sash, the trailing ends were white making the red crescent moon crest on them stand out. Sitting on her bed she pulled on a pair of soft leather boots, lacing up the boots she glanced over at Cýron.

"Are you coming with me or leaving me to fend for myself." She asked forcing a small smile at the cat that had come to sit by her leg. Her attempt to make her voice sound light and joking failed as she finished off her laces. Cýron meowed at her, nudging his head up under her arm as he maneuvered himself on to her lap and placed his paws on her chest so that he could nudge his nose up under her chin. Aeglos gave him a genuine smile of gratitude butting her forehead against his. "Thank you." she said softly gathering the feline up in her arms as she stood.

Cýron moved up to perch on her shoulder; his ebony coat standing out against the white fur mantle about her shoulders.

Heading out of the bedroom and toward the door, she passed the empty hooks on the wall where her sword normally hung. She had sent the cracked weapon to the smiths the previous day, not that she needed it; weapons where band from the Counsel. This was why Aeglos was so apprehensive; while the elves could most likely handle themselves unarmed, the humans and dwarves would be at a clear disadvantage compared to the demons. Unlike the other races most did not rely on any form of weapon other than their inborn abilities, not just fangs and claws but magics that could even prove difficult for a wizard like Gandalf to match, which made them extremely dangerous. Added to the fact most of the demons present while not out right hostile, given their acceptance of the invitation; did not mean they where on friendly terms with the other races or even with each other. The leaders of the wolf and panther tribes being the foremost in her mind, as the most likely pair to start a fight. Adding in a couple of practically defenseless Halflings one of which was bringing an item seeped in so much evil it made her skin crawl and her vision tint red just from a glimpse.

Aeglos could only conclude that she was not going to enjoy this meeting in the slightest. On top of all hostility that was sure to be about, she was also going to have to deal with being stuck in the same room with her mother; which was bound to end unpleasantly for her.

"I don't suppose it's to late to go to bed and just wait for this to all be over is it?" she asked glancing at her cat as she made her way down the winding halls. Cýron simply gave her a bland look in reply, "Didn't think so." She said with a sigh. She entered the mostly empty Counsel chamber a few minutes later, with a nod in greeting at Lord Elrond and Gandalf she took her seat and waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

Frodo was the last to enter as he came trotting in along side his elderly Uncle at the sound of the tolling bell that stated the Counsel would be starting shortly. The Hobbit paused in the doorway to look about the secluded courtyard that was serving as the counsel chamber. Chairs had been brought in and set into a circle most of which where already filled, with one seat slightly raised above the rest where Lord Elrond sat. Seeing him enter Lord Elrond stood, drawing the attention of everyone present and directing it at the younger Hobbit as he addressed Frodo.

"Welcome Frodo, son of Drago, come sit." Lord Elrond said gesturing to a seat at his side. Obediently Frodo walked over to an open seat to the left of Lord Elrond, between Gandalf and his Uncle Bilbo. Once all were seated the Lord of Rivendell began introducing those present for the Counsel. Of those present, Frodo already knew the Dwarf Gloin, who had sat beside him at dinner the night before and had chatted with in length in the Hall of Fire afterwords along with his son Gimli. Also there was the Elf Lord Glorfindel, seated beside him was Erestor who was introduced as the head of Elrond's household counsel along with a few other of his counselors. There was an elf from the Grey Havens, Cirdan the Shipwright and Legolas, a messenger from the King of Mirkwood. Aragorn had sat himself in a chair to one side and was passed over as Elrond introduced Boromir of the South who had just arrived that morning. Then came the blue haired woman he had seen at the main banquet table the night before; Toran of the Panther Clan. Seated next to her was Soten of the Thunder Clan; her red serpent draped around her neck as it had been the night before, it's head resting on her shoulder as it surveyed the room with intelligent eyes. Then came the familiar faces of Shiori of the Bat Clan and Aeglos with a black cat on her lap. Unlike the rest of her kin she was given no reference to what clan she belonged too; instead she was introduced as Aeglos daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru. Frodo briefly wondered if Lord Sesshoumaru was an Elf Lord like the Lords Elrond and Glorfindel and her not being tied to a clan was because of her elvish parentage. The idea seemed to make sense seeing as she was seated between Lord Glorfindel and a scowling Koga of the Wolf Clan, who was without his two companions.

Before he could think on it more, Lord Elrond continued on. Many of those present brought news from distant lands; Shiori brought news of Sauron's spies have been on the move, in the form of large black crows. Aragorn brought news of the capture of the creature Gollum, while the Elf messenger Legolas then took over and spoke of the creature's escape. Koga brought news of wargs from Isengard invading his clans territory and forcing them westward, to which Gandalf added his own tale of Saruman's treachery and his imprisonment. Gloin told the final tale; of a rider in black that had come looking for a trinket carried by a Hobbit in exchange fore three of the Dwarf Rings. It was at this point Elrond himself took the floor and told the tale of the forging of the Ring's of Power and the fall of Isildur.

"Stranger's from distant lands, friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, fore the One Ring of Sauron has been found." At the end of his speech Lord Elrond called Frodo to stand before the counsel. Frodo did so after some prompting from Gandalf and a comforting pat on the back from Bilbo, feeling very small among this Counsel of 'big folk'. His eye scanned those around him and found he could not see Aragorn behind the tall seated figures, of those around him he saw looks of suspicion and curiosity. Swallowing he locked eyes with a pair of slitted honey colored ones; Aeglos gave him an encouraging smile that made him feel a bit braver, looking down he undid the collar of his shirt so that he could pull a long chain free and over his head; missing as Aeglos stiffened at the sight of the little band of gold hanging from the silver chain.

"So it has finally been found." Came the cool voice of Toran, who had until then had remained silent. At a silent prompt from Lord Elrond, Frodo returned to his seat still clutching the chain in his hand but not moving to put it back on just yet. The man, Boromir, then stood and told his tale of a dream that spoke of 'Isildur's Bane' in the hands of a Halfling that had led him to this council.

"How do we know this Ring is truly the One. What proof do you have of this?" he asked eyeing Frodo with open suspicion. All the while he had spoke, the man had began to unconsciously walk about gradually moving closer to where Frodo sat, when he was close enough that he was a simple arm reach away. Without thinking he reached out, then everything seemed to explode into motion.

"What do you think your doing, idiot. Are your senses that dull!" the demon Koga barked out, jumping to his feet and catching the man by the arm. It happened almost simultaneously; as Lord Elrond called out in warning to the demon and human just as Gandalf stood at a speed that was unnatural for a man of his age.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ah nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." The Wizards words seemed to echo menacingly around the courtyard as the sun's light dimmed. Many of the elves present clamped their hands over their ears trying to block out the foulness of the Black speech. Frodo could also see Shiori and the demon Soten doing the same. Soten's serpent flailed from her shoulders and was a spasming mass of coils on the ground as limbs emerged from it's body and clawed at the stone floor.

"Koryu!" Soten said slipping from her seat to kneel on the floor beside her companion, hands still clamped firmly over her ears. Toran let out a hiss of agitation at the sound of the language of Mordor. Koga growled and shoved Boromir away, as he clenched his hands into fists so tight blood began to seep from between his fingers.

Frodo scanned the room; the Dwarves and Humans did not seem to be affected by the words like the Elves and Demons were until his gave fell on Aeglos. She seemed to be fairing worst than the others.

* * *

Aeglos let out an audible snarl, her teeth bared threateningly as red began to creep across her vision. Clutching her head with her hands, her claws lengthened and were dangerously sharp. She could feel her blood reacting to the Black Speech having never heard the language of Mordor spoke aloud by someone of such power and so close to the Ring; it was still visible dangling from it's chain in Frodo's grip just a few seats away. This wasn't like before when she had seen the Ring in Bree; she had felt it's presence then too, reaching out whispering in her mind and trying to creep it's way under her skin. Now she could feel its full force; the words of power and binding, ringing in her ears and writhing under her skin. Her blood felt like it was on fire, boiling to the point she felt her body would rip itself apart as her inner beast begged to be released, to let the change take her and to kill everything that moved.

From her lap Cýron was having just as much trouble, as he let out a yowl as his claws dug painfully into Aeglos's thigh. Her control was on the verge of snapping; the taste of blood was on her tongue as her fangs nicked the inside of her cheek, bringing about another wave of snarling growls. Red rimmed gold eyes turned on Gandalf; every muscle in her body tense, ready to lunge toward the old Wizard who's words had stirred her beast and drawn her attention when something cool gripped her arm like a band of steel.

" _Avo_ _Laeshû_." the cool touch seemed to calm her beast, as the last echo of Gandalf's words faded away. Aeglos could feel the dark power loosen it's hold on her and she was able to regain control of herself. Feeling the red slowly fading from her eyes, Aeglos released her hold on her head and glanced to the side to see Glorfindel. He had gripped one hand around her arm anchoring her in her seat at his side and placed his other hand on Cýron's head both calming and keeping him from thrashing around, like Koryu. The small dragon had knocked over two chairs in his thrashing, one of which still had an occupant in it when it had been upended.

" _Diola lle,_ " she said softly, her voice still coming out in a partial growl before slumping back in her seat drained from her inner struggle. Glorfindel released his hold but did not look at her nor the feline on her lap, the Elf Lord's hard blue-gray eyes where locked on the Wizard who now stood slumped heavily against his staff; as if speaking such words had taken a great deal of strength.

Looking down Aeglos saw that Cýron had collapsed on her lap; retracting his claws from her flesh as the wounds closed. Reaching down she stroked his fur that was now standing up at all angles, to reassure both him and herself that they were under control.

* * *

Frodo cast a worried glance at Aeglos where she sat slumped back in her seat looking more exhausted than he had ever seen her. He wasn't sure what had just happened but Gandalf's words had obviously had some effect on her. At first it had looked like she was in a great deal of pain but when she looked up Frodo had felt a shiver of fear run down his spine when he caught sight of her eyes; they were no longer their usually warm honey, but cold gold set in pools of blood. Those eyes were feral and dangerous and where focused on Gandalf, who only stood a few feet away.

Next to Aeglos, Lord Glorfindel moved to grip her by the arm and spoke in her ear; for a tense moment Frodo thought she might round on the Elf, but instead she seemed to visibly relaxed in his grip as she closed her eyes . When she opened them again they were back to their usually warm honey color, without a trace of red; Aeglos looked exhausted as she slumped back in her seat.

Glancing toward Lord Elrond, Frodo was surprised to see him staring at Aeglos with a look of worry, Aeglos met his gaze before she dropped her eyes, her cheeks tinting slightly in shame. Whatever had happened when Gandalf had spoken, had had an effect on her that had not been meant to happen. Elrond rounded on Gandalf raising his voice in barely controlled anger.

"Never before has any voice ever uttered the words of that tongue here in _Imladris_."

"Let us hope that no one ever will again. I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor will soon be heard in every corner of Middle Earth," Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff as he sat back down in his seat, "for the Ring of Sauron is all together evil. It is that which I spoke that is written on the band of that very Ring." the Wizard continued leaning wearily back in his chair. " 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.' If that is not proof enough that this is Sauron's Ring, then know also that Sauron himself sent the Nine to take it and pursued it to the very borders of the Hidden Valley." This he directed toward Boromir; who was picking himself off the ground where he had been shoved. Making his way back to his seat the man sent a look of disgust toward Koga; who had returned to his seat and was ignoring the looks he was getting in favor of licking the blood from his palms, where his claws had sliced into them. The look, to Frodo's surprise, was mirrored by Toran but was directed at Aeglos rather than Koga. Frodo heard her mutter something harsh and biting but could not understand the language it was spoken in.

"Mithrandir, I will speak with you on what your actions nearly caused later." Elrond state in a low voice that brokered no argument directed at Gandalf who nodded in understanding, "Now we must decide what is to be done with the Ring." There was a silence before the man Boromir spoke up.

"If this is truly a Ring of power then can we not use it. Do the Three not keep your lands safe, then give this Ring to Gondor so that we could use it. We could use Sauron's own Ring against him." His words were cut off by a mocking laugh.

"Your truly are a fool to suggest such a thing," Toran said her arm propped on the arm of her chair, her head resting against her fist in a relaxed manor. "You obviously know nothing of Gondor's History with the Ring."

"I am the Stewart's Son, I've studied my homes history since before I could hold a sword!" Boromir rose to his feet in a rage, "What would a demon know of this." Toran did not seem bothered by the man's agitation as she picked a piece of dirt out from under her claws.

"Not much, but obviously more than you. You might have read about it in your dusty scrolls, but I lived through it; along with a number of others present here. Although there are some that I wish had had enough sense to die, rather than sticking around to be a thorn in my side." she said giving a disgusted glance toward Koga, who was picking at something in his teeth before he turned on Toran.

"What did you say? You got a problem with me. You say that to my face Cat-Whore." Toran only ignored him, which only made Koga more agitated.

"Toran is right," Elrond cut in trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of control. "The Ring can not be used by anyone here, it will only answer to Sauron himself. As for the Three; they were not made by Sauron, as the One was nor has he ever touched them. They are not weapons, they were made to understand and heal not conquer and destroy. That is the last I will speak of them."

"Hiding it away is not an option," Glorfindel spoke up, "we do not have the strength to hold off Sauron for long. Which leave us with two options; sending it across the sea or destroying it."

"Those who dwell across the see will have nothing to do with it and I fear we possess nothing here that has the strength to destroy it."

"What about dragon fire, haven't other Rings been destroyed by such?" Soten asked, "If so Koryu could do it, he might not look much but he is a dragon."

"Hey," Koryu said huffing in offense a trail of smoke escaping his nostrils. This declaration sent the Dwarves in the room on edge, muttering to each other but they where silenced by a word from Elrond.

"On another Ring perhaps," Gandalf said, "but I doubt even Ancalagon the Black's breath could destroy this Ring."

"Why don't we just chuck the thing in the sea and be done with it." Koga said folding his arms over his chest.

"What a brilliant idea Wolf and while where at it we can toss you in too." Toran stated, "we'll be better off without you both."

"Enough," Elrond said cutting the pair off again, "Dropping it in the Sea would be only a temporary fix, eventually it will be found again and we can not take that chance; we must find a way to remove it permanently. It must be unmade in the place of it's creation, in the fires of Mount Doom. One of you must do this"

The Counsel Chamber was silent as no one seemed willing at the time to put their name forward as a bell rang out signaling lunch had come and gone. Without realizing it Frodo found his voice filling the silence.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

"If this is what you have chosen then I would say you made the right choice for I would not force this task on anyone." Elrond's words were interrupted by a new voice; Sam stood up from where he had been sitting in the corner.

"Your not going to send Mr. Frodo off all on his own are you?"

"Of course not," Elrond said with a smile, "You will go with him seeing as you can hardly be separated, even when he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not." This caused Sam to blush and begin muttering as he sat back down in his corner.

* * *

The Counsel was dismissed a short while later, releasing it's participants to a late lunch. Frodo paused as his Uncle Bilbo left with Sam; trying to coax the well meaning Hobbit out of the silence he had fallen into after being volunteered for a most likely life threatening journey. Moving toward where Glorfindel and Aeglos sat, the elf waved him over.

"Frodo, might I borrow a moment of your time before you join the others for lunch?" The Balrog Slayer asked standing from his seat; Aeglos remained in her chair eyes closed as she rubbed a hand over her face tiredly.

"Of course, what can I do for you?"

"I must speak with Lord Elrond a moment, would you sit with Aeglos till I return. I fear the events of the Counsel have shaken her a bit and don't feel she should be left alone yet." The Hobbit nodded and took the elf's vacated seat beside the demon, her black cat seemed to have run off in the throng of people exiting the courtyard. The two sat there in silence as the Counsel chamber emptied; Elrond, Gandalf and Glorfindel had gathered together to one side and were speaking quietly to each other.

"I'm sorry, I scared you _titta mine_." Frodo glanced toward Aeglos at the words to see she had stopped rubbing circles on her temple as she watched him. "I'm normally not like that, it was weak of me to allow my nature to get the best of me." Frodo looked her over; earlier she had seemed nearly feral, a wild beast that was a hairs breath from ripping everything nearby to pieces. In short she was everything he had heard that demons where and that it scared him, to think that underneath it all; the soft spoken woman who he had traveled with for the last few weeks could turn in to the cold-blooded killer he had seen ready to tear Gandalf apart if her control slipped just a little.

"You're alright now?" He asked cautiously, "You're you again, I mean."

"Yes," she gave a dark chuckle as she rubbed her hand over her eyes before turning her gaze back on him "Yes I am fine now, but not me. What you saw before; that was me." Before Frodo could reply to that they were approached by one of the few people still lingering after the meeting.

"Pathetic," Toran scoffed coming to stand in front of the pair, ignoring Frodo completely as she focused her attention on Aeglos. "The elves seem to have taken the bite out of the hound, have they now. Your just all bark." Aeglos growled at the comment a deep rumble rolling up and out of her chest.

"Shut u-" Toran cut Aeglos of before to could say more.

"They trained you into quite the obedient little hound. Been here a week and I've not seen hide nor hair of my little Shisa. They must have your leash on quite tight, no? Not allowing you to see your dear mother after so long."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Aeglos asked not looking at her mother in favor of staring at the stone floor of the courtyard to the right of Toran, hands gripping the arms of her chair to the point the wood was beginning to splinter and crack.

"What could be more important than checking to see that my eldest child isn't foaming at the mouth, after that stunt the wizard pulled." Toran said her voice laced with false concern as she continued to demean her daughter.

"Look at me." Aeglos ignored the order and continued to stare at the floor much to Toran's displeasure. Grabbing Aeglos by the chin, the feline demon forced gold eye's to meet her own, "I said look at me when I am talking to you. To think that I gave birth to such an incompetent cur."

"Leave me alone." Aeglos growled out her lips pulled back in a snarl. "Your good at that so it should be easy." the grip on her chin tightened painfully as Toran's claws dug into her skin.

"Toran, Let. Her. Go." came the stern voice of Lord Elrond as he strode across the courtyard; looking less like the kind spoken healer and more like the elven warrior who had fought in the last great war. "If you are quite finished tormenting my ward, might I suggest you take advantage of the late lunch being served in the small dining hall." the panther made no move to comply to the Elf Lord's suggestion that was by no means a suggestion; when Gandalf stepped in suddenly, linking his arm in Toran's and removing her grip from her estranged daughter.

"Lunch sounds marvelous, come and join me my dear I have been wanting to hear more about this son of yours. I hear he has become quite the accomplished warrior." the old wizard continued to ramble on as he skillfully led the feline out of the courtyard, though her eyes remained locked in a staring match with Elrond until she exited into one of the branching off halls and out of sight.

After Toran was out of sight, Aeglos quickly rose from her chair and move to leave without acknowledging the two Elf Lords and Hobbit that where attempting to speak to her. Her gait was slightly unsteady as she headed toward the exit, Glorfindel attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but she shook it off without a second glance. He did not follow knowing she would not want company from her past encounters with her mother. Elrond followed her out, though he two did not speak as he accompanied her to her rooms. When they finally reached her door he stopped her as she reached for the latch.

"Wait," he said coming to stand beside her, pulling a cloth out of his pocket he gently began wiping away the streaks of blood that had welled up in the cuts Toran's claws had left on her chin. "You haven't been sleeping enough. When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"he received a indefinite shrug as he cleaned the last of the blood from the already healed cuts.

"Get some sleep you will feel better afterwards." he said kissing the moon on her brow. "Don't let what the Cat said trouble you, she knows nothing of you." Aeglos gave no acknowledgment that she had heard him as she went into her room and closed the door. A short time later found her climbing into bed, after having mechanically put on her sleep clothes and burring her face in the pillow. It had been weeks since she had had a descent night sleep; she had never truly rested on her journey with the Hobbits and since returning home, news of her mother's visit had kept her up long into the night. Sleep claimed her quickly, the ordeal with the Black Speech and following encounter with Toran had left her emotionally and physically drained; but not before the scent of salt and water had seeped into her pillow.

* * *

 _The door to Elrond's office burst open as three small figures ran in; an identical pair of dark haired elflings and a white haired demon-child. The two dark haired elflings, barely bigger than a human's two year old, ran shrieking and giggling behind their father's desk as Aeglos chased after them waving a wooden sword looking around seven human years herself._

 _"What are you three up too?" the Lord of Rivindell asked as his twin sons climbed into his lap._

 _"Save us Ada!" the twins yelled in unison as they tried to climb higher, one of them holding a hand protectively above his head._

 _"Give it back it's mine!" Aeglos whined dropping her sword so she could crawl up after them. Elrond could only cast a pleading glance at Glorfindel, who sat chuckling as the Lord of Rivendell was buried under a heap of wriggling children._

 _"Come now little one's give your Ada some breathing space." The Elf Lord said standing and walking around the desk, pulling two of the children off Elrond's person and tucking one under each arm as Aeglos tried to wriggle out and get at Elrohir; who was under his other arm and protectively holding something out of Aeglos's reach._

 _"What do you have there." Elrond asked setting Elladan next to his chair so he could stand._

 _"I found a Shikon Shard, Ada." Elrohir said opening his small hand to show his father the amethyst shard._

 _"It's mine I found it and you stole it." Elrond turned a knowing glance to his son._

 _"Elrohir is that true, did you take it from Aeglos?" Elrohir quickly shook his head 'no'. Catching his father's eye he quickly changed the action to a nod. "Then you know what you need to do."_

 _Glorfindel placed the two children back on the ground; were Aeglos stood her face set in a pout, her arms crossed over her chest before she held one hand out expectantly toward Elrohir. Elrohir looked at his twin then at his father with a pleading look that said, 'do I have too?' Elrond returned the look with one of his own that had the elfling quickly placing the shard in his adopted sister's hand._

 _"There now that wasn't so hard, now why are you two not with Galaben," he said giving his sons a look before turning his gaze on Aeglos who was attempting to pull off her innocent puppy look, "and you should be with Thaliel for your lesson," it had almost worked._

 _"Thaliel had to run an errand to Nedil so she said I was done for the day, so I was playing in the garden when Ro took my shard."_

 _"I see well these two should be getting back to Galaben, he must be worrying where they got off to this time. I want you to go back to your room's Aeglos and get yourself cleaned up for dinner." Elrond said placing a restraining hand on each twin before they disappeared to cause more mischief. "Will you see she makes it to her rooms." He asked the Balrog Slayer just as the boys slipped his grip and bolted out the door in union giggling as they disappeared around the corner. Elrond let out a weary sigh as he followed after them_

 _"Don't worry My Lord I'm sure this is just a faze they grow out of." Glorfindel called after him laughing before looking down at the little Demon-Child who barely came up to his waist. "Shall we go, Laeshû?" he asked with a smile which she returned with a toothy grin before holding her arms up in a gesture he had seen many times before._

 _They exited the office with Aeglos perched high on his broad shoulders._

 _The pair moved through the halls at a leisurely pace, Aeglos began humming a song as she combed her small clawed fingers through his golden locks, she had developed a bit of an obsession with his hair as few in Rivendell bore the color. From the time she could crawl she would always seek him out if they were in the same room so she could comb her claws through his hair. She had developed a similar habit with her adoptive brothers but they where far less pleased with their sister's attempts at grooming them and would usually wriggle out of reach whenever they could._

 _"So you found a Sacred Jewel Shard, Laeshû. What are you going to wish for?" Glorfindel asked causing Aeglos to pause in her combing as she thought before continuing her grooming._

 _"I'm going to marry you, My Lord." Glorfindel laughed at the declaration before cocking his head back so he could look at the Demon-Child on his shoulders._

 _"And why would you wish for that Laeshû?"_

 _"Because then you can stay with me all the time, My Lord. Even in Thaliel's boring lessons and I can play with your hair when ever I want." she said giggling, resting her chin on the top of his head and wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _The pair were still chatting about Aeglos's current lessons for a bit, but the closer they got to Aeglos's room the quieter she seemed to become. Stopping at the door the Elf Lord place his charge on the ground, he was just bidding her farewell when she suddenly darted forward rapping her arms around his waist her shoulders begining to tremble slightly._

 _"Laeshû what is the matter." he said kneeling down to look her in the eye only to see her large honey golden eyes filled with tears._

 _"Promise you won't leave me."_

 _"What is causing you to shed such tears, Laeshû?"he said wiping the tears from one striped cheek then the other._

 _"Thaliel said all the elves are going to leave; Ada and Ammë and Ro and Dan and Laes Arwen and she said I couldn't go because demons weren't allowed. There all going to leave me like Adar and Naneth." she said hiccuping as she dragged her sleeve across her face, before turning the full force of her teary eyed puppy look at the Elf Lord. "Promise you won't leave."_

 _"I can't promise that I will never leave for that is a promise that I can not keep." he said looking at her sadly using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear._

 _"Then-then will you promise, promise to remember me when you go back across the sea." she asked sniffling but no more tears fell._

 _"Aye, I can do that." he said giving her a smile, she grabbed one of his larger hands and folded his fingers over the amethyst shard she had been carrying._

 _"Promise?"_

 _"I promise, Laeshû." she gave him one last hug before entering her rooms and closing the door behind her._

Blue-gray eyes blinked as the dream faded and wakefulness returned, the dream still lingering in his minds eye as he rose from his bed just as the morning birds began their song. The events of the last few days all beginning with a certain demon returning home with a doom-baring Halfling had resurrected memories from ages past.

Moving to a large book case he pulled down a small wooden dust covered box. Setting it on the nightstand he undid the latch and reached inside. Pulling out a long finely crafted silver chain, dangling from the end was a familiar amethyst shard glittering in the morning light.

He looked at the ordinary gem as it glittered in the early morning light before placing the shard back in the box and replacing it on the shelf .Readying himself for the day Glorfindel headed out the door to look for a certain pair of twin's, he needed their help with a task only they could do.

* * *

Aeglos slept through the rest of the after noon and late into the next morning when she was roused by a familiar prickling sensation that ran down her spine a moment before the blankets where ripped from her form and she was doused in ice cold water.

"Quel amrun-"

"come now dear-"

"sister your going to sleep-"

"a perfectly good day away." came the laughing voices of the Sons of Elrond; one holding an empty bucket while his pair had an arm full of linen. Aeglos looked from one to the other, the cold water had left her both energized and complete dumfounded as her mind decide to simply stop functioning at that moment. All she could manage was a strangled,

"Why?!" as she gaped at them her hair and night clothes plastered to her skin.

"Why not." replied the pair in unison as they mirrored a look that their father had directed at them in their younger years when they asked why they could not sneak pots of random colored ink into the wash tubs when his counselors where having their wash done. The meeting following the incident had been unofficially dubbed the rainbow counsel meeting after that.

"Can't you ever wake someone up like a normal person for once in your lives?" The pair shared a look before breaking into mischievous grin and replying in unison.

"No"

* * *

"Rima ten'ta!"

Frodo looked around for the source of the shout as he sat on one of the private balconies with his Uncle and Aragorn; who had joined them for second breakfast.

"What was that?" the younger Hobbit asked buttering a slice of toast.

"Sounds like the twins bit of more than they could chew this time," Bilbo replied not looking up from his meal as two black haired elves dropped down from one of the higher open walks. In a few strides the pair had crossed the balcony.

"Hello-"

-Goodbye" they said in union not breaking stride as they vaulted the balcony railing and dropped out of sight. Frodo was so startled by the action he immediately rose and ran to the railing looking to see where the two had gone, they were three floors up after all from the courtyard below. He got there just in time to see a black head exit either end of the courtyard. Turning back to the table Frodo returned to his seat, his Uncle seemed to have barely noticed the commotion as he dished some more of the fruit porridge into his bowl, Aragorn was chuckling but seemed used to the sight.

"You get used to that after a time, you should feel lucky Mr. Baggins to have so far not been on the receiving end of one of the twin's pranks.-"

Anything else he might have said was silenced as another body dropped in from above; two heads tracked thee figure of Aeglos as she stalked across the balcony leaving a scattering trail of feathers with every movement as she stepped up on the railing and dropped out of sight.

"That," Aragorn amended, "is not a sight you get used too." He said looking off to where they had last seen the demon who looked as if she had been dunked in a river then locked in a chicken coupe.

"Frodo could you pass the raspberry jam." Bilbo asked, still unruffled as he spread jam over his toast.

A sometime later after the dishes where cleared and the three where enjoying an after second breakfast smoke they where joined by Elladan who seemed to have escaped Aeglos's wrath. Elrohir did finally join them a short while later; he walked in and sat down next to his brother dripping from head to in an clear sticky liquid.

"I see you made it back in one piece, brother." Elladan said throwing an arm around his twin only to pull back as tendrils of the slimy liquid clung to him at the contact. "and how is our dear sister after a morning walk."

"Much better I should think, she seemed very pleased when I left her. She had managed to loose most of the feathers in the chase though, I think our method needs some work."

"Maybe something more sticky next time like-"

"Sap perhaps-"

"or honey."

"Remind me again never to get on your bad sides." Aragorn chimed in which only caused the pair to laugh.

* * *

Wandering the halls one evening; Aeglos found herself standing on a balcony overlooking one of the larger courtyards. The balcony was more secluded than most and in the center was a ring of stone pillars set around a raised dais. At the top of the dais was a statue and cradled in its arms was a cloth covered shield; there lay the fragmented shards of Narsil, the very sword that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand so long ago.

Stepping into the balcony Aeglos caught sight of Aragorn seated on one of the scattered benches; one foot propped on the bench seat as he leaned against the balcony railing, a book cradled in his lap as he read by the light of a nearby torch.

"Good evening, Aeglos." Aragorn said sitting up straighter in his seat bowing his head slightly in her direction when he noticed her, closing the book on his finger to mark his place.

"Good evening, Aragorn" Aeglos replied with a small smile walking soundlessly to the mural that decorated the wall opposite the shard bearing statue, coming to a stop in front of the painting.

"What brings you here this evening?" Aragorn asked curious as he had not seen much of the demon since the feather incident.

"I like to come here and think."

"What do you think about," Aragorn asked curiously.

"The past," she said leaning against the railing, "I sometimes wonder how different my life would have been had the war with Sauron not happened. My father died in the first war you know."

"Yes, Arwen told me, she said Elrond took you in after your father's death, much like he did for me after my mother passed."

"Yes it would seem the Lord Elrond has a habit of taking in orphaned children, though I hope you wont tell him I said that he gets rather cross when I bring it up. I think he just doesn't want to admit he likes having kids around."

"Not a word." the man vowed hand over his heart causing Aeglos to smile. "What of your mother did she die in the war as well." Aeglos's smile dropped as she glanced away from him, the man had left before the incident after the counsel and so had no idea of her relationship to the panther leader. Seeing her distress at his comment Aragorn quickly amended his statement. "Sorry I should not have brought it up if it distresses you."

"No it is fine." Aeglos said with a sigh sitting down on the bench next to him, "My mother survived the war, you have actually met her. She was at the counsel, Toran from the Panther Tribe."

"She is your mother," He had not expected this statement as he brought up the question most people asked when they found out she had a parent still alive yet was raised in Rivindell. "If your mother is alive then why did Elrond raise you."

"My parents union was political; there was a lot of strife between their clans and their union was meant to forge peace between them. I was born shortly after and it was clear I took after my father's clan and so was named his heir. He and my mother went separate ways after that."as she spoke her voice became colder, more detached as she glared down at her clenched hands in her lap. "Even with the alliance my mother had little tolerance for my father's kind; I'm sure you saw how she and Koga fought, he's like a distant cousin or something."

"Your a wolf demon then," Aragorn asked curiously changing the topic to something that was less distressing for his companion he hoped.

"No I am a Inu, a Dog." she said thankful for the topic change. "Well half-dog and half-panther technically, but I take after my father as far as appearance goes." she said with a shrug, tugging at the fur about her shoulders. It seemed longer than it had the last he saw it, he noted curiously before something one of the twins had told him clicked into place.

"A dog, well now that comment Elrohir made makes more sense." he said chuckling at the image it provided him.

"What comment?" Aeglos asked suspiciously her eyes narrowing at the laughing human.

"I don't quite remember," he said attempting to stop his chuckles, as she glared harder at him before he continued, "but it was something to do with one of Lindir's boots getting torn to pieces."

"I'm going to kill that little snitch," Aeglos ran a hand over her face as an exasperated groan escaped her.

"You really did chew up every pair of boots he got for a whole month." Aragorn asked laughing harder at the demon's embarrassed expression confirming his statement.

"I'm guessing he forgot to mention I was only two-hundred and thirty and was in the process of loosing my puppy teeth. Honestly one time I loose control and they have to tell everyone who might listen for the rest of my life."

"I am sure if you asked he would be more than willing to spread some embarrassing stories about me just to make us even." he offered to make up for laughing at her. "So why did you not live with your mother after your father died, she might not like dogs but your still her daughter." Aeglos shook her head sadly.

"Not according to her. Before my father died, he and Lord Elrond had come to an agreement that should anything happen to him; I would be looked after. Other than my mother, my father was my only living relative that wasn't human."

"You have human relatives?"

"Yes my uncle, my father's half-brother, had a human mother making him a hanyou. He married a human woman and the bloodline just got more watered down as time went on. I doubt I have to explain the problems of having a human raise someone as long live as my kind are." she said raising from her seat and walking about the room pausing to run a claw tip along one of the pieces of Narsil. "Elrond had wanted to take me to my mother at first; but she would not hear of it. After she and my father parted ways she took another mate from her own tribe, it's not uncommon for those of the feline clans to take more than one mate in their lifetime; and had recently birthed her own heir. The last thing she wanted was to take care of me when she had her own successor to raise, so Lord Elrond brought me here."

"So you have a sibling?" Aragorn asked standing and walking to stand next to the demon to look down at the sword shards.

"Yes, a younger half-brother Byakko. I've only met him a few times and were not close at all. As far as I am concerned Elladan and Elrohir are my only brothers." she said drifting over the the large mural dominating one wall depicting the fall of Sauron. "Tell me do you know the tale of Sauron's defeat?"

"Of course everyone does," Aragorn answered puzzled by the question, "As it has been told for an age; when hope was fading and the King of Gondor lay dead. Isildur, son of the King took up his father's sword and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand and so sent his army fleeing."

"Strange isn't it that a mere man was able to defeat the Dark Lord. You know there is more to the story; would you like to hear it?" the man nodded in reply, "Isildur, crippled by grief at the sight of his dead father, powerless to defend himself as Sauron moved to finish off the line of Kings. He would have died then and there had it not been for a Demon Lord coming to his aid. The Demon Lord was able to subdue the Dark Lord long enough for Isildur to retrieve his father's broken sword and sever the Ring from Sauron's hand, winning the battle." as she spoke Aeglos trailed a finger over the mural, careful not to chip any of the paint with her claw, "The Demon Lord was fatally injured in the fight and died shortly after."

"Your Father?"

"Yes, seems strange doesn't it. If my father had lived and not protected Isildur neither of us would probably be standing here today." She said before shaking her head as she turned had headed toward the door, "I'm sorry for disturbing your reading I shall be taking my leave now, Good Evening." Her voice making it evident she had said more than she had first intended to as she brushed past the figure who hastily stepped out of the way of the retreating Demon. Stepping fully into the room Boromir scoffed as he glanced in the direction the Demon had gone.

"You seen oddly at ease with such a dangerous creature." Boromir said disgust lacing his voice.

"You don't trust her?"

"No and nor should you, you are the heir of Isildur or so the rumors say. You would do well not to put your trust in a demon. I have seen may for many still dwell in Mordor even after Sauron's fall and they had no qualms with raiding the lands of Gondor for human flesh. Just because it looks like an elf most of the time does not make it any less a beast. You saw how that one reacted in the counsel, a few words and she was nearly ready to rip into the nearest body."

"You seem to forget that a good many demons fought alongside both men and elves in the war; Lord Elrond trusts Lady Aeglos as do I." Aragorn said anger lacing his voice as he stood.

"The Lord Elrond may trust her but I do not. For everyone that fought with us in the last war ten more joined Sauron's forces. What is to stop that from happening again. Even the great Lord Elrond is not beyond making mistakes." Boromir said coldly before leaving the room.

Aragorn walked over to the mural Aeglos had been looking at. He had seen it many times over the years, it depicted Isildur wielding the broken Narsil against Sauron. A shaft of sunlight landing on the upraised sword as clouds of smoke billowed around the form of the oncoming Sauron; something had always seemed odd about the way the clouds formed around the Dark Lord. Aragorn's eyes widened in realization as the wisps of cloud seemed to form the outline of a large beast. Its head looking much like a dog, was tilted skyward in an eternal battle call; one of its large paws was planted on the Dark Lord's sword arm. The rest of the beast's body was obscured from sight by the trails of smoke and clouds of the paints background making it impossible to judge the things full size.

* * *

In the days following the Counsel many of those who had attended, departed heading back to their respective lands, only a few stayed behind. Over the next few weeks preparations where made for the departure of the Fellowship; as the group that would be accompanying Frodo had been dubbed. It had been decided that there would be seven members that would be going along with Frodo and Sam on their journey to Mordor. The group would number nine one to match each of the Nine Riders of Mordor. Along with the two hobbits, it was decided that at least one of each race should be present. For the race of men Aragorn stepped forward and pledged his sword, Legolas the elven prince of Mirkwood had also volunteered, as had the dwarf Gimli. Gandalf would also be going along as an adviser and guide to the young ring-bearer. Aeglos stepped forward as well to join much to Boromir's displeasure who said he would accompanying the group as far as the borders of his homeland. The remain spot Elrond had intended to fill by sending one of his inner circle, when the halflings Merridoc and Perigrin had insisted they would be joining even if it meant following the Fellowship halfway across Middle-Earth; they were not about to let themselves be left behind. So reluctantly Elrond conceded to the persistent hobbits to join bringing the final count of the fellowship to ten.

A week had passed since her encounter with Aragorn and it was now the eve of the fellowships departure. Aeglos found herself up late going through her things to make sure she had packed everything. Cýron had long since gone to sleep in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Her work was interrupted by a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Aeglos said looking up from her task of sorting out her supplies at the sound of the door opening to see a dark haired elf step in looking every part the princess she was.

"You are up late, shouldn't you be resting up for your big journey tomorrow?" Arwen said as she walked into the room and over to the table where she sat down a bulky package.

"Just finishing up some last minute packing." Aeglos said gesturing to the scattered items on the table she had been sorting through making sure nothing was missing, Tapping a clawed finger on top of the package Arwen had placed on the only empty space on the table top "What is this?" she asked curiously.

"I wanted to drop this off before now, but we were still waiting on a part of it. I was beginning to worry that it wouldn't get done before it was time for you to leave. It is just something Ada, Gwanûn and I thought you should have for this journey."

"Will I get to see you tomorrow?" Aeglos asked gathering up her tinder box, flint and steel wrapping them up in a waterproof oil skin before packing them away with a spare whetstone in a small pocket of her pack.

"Of course, I will be there with Ada to send you all off." she said giving her sister a smile, Aeglos paused in her packing before looking over at Arwen.

"Arwen could I talk to you about something?" she ask sitting down in one of the chairs pulled up to the table.

"What is it, Gwathel?" Arwen asked taking a seat opposite her.

"I know I was gone for a while and since being back I have noticed some things," she paused before continuing, "concerning you and Aragorn."

"I see," Arwen could already see where this conversation was going.

"I was wondering the nature of your relationship."

"You do not approve."

"No I don't." snapped more harshly than she had intended, taking a deep breath she continued in a calmer voice, "I have nothing against Aragorn he is an honorable man and a skilled warrior and one day he will make a great King should he choose to make a claim on the throne of Gondor, but I can not sit by and watch you through the rest of your life away for a few years with him. He's mortal, Arwen!"

"Now you are sounding just like Ada."

"Good, Arwen please understand where I'm coming from; I've come to terms that you will leave these shores one of these day with the hope you would live happily with your mother and father and brothers. I can not stand by and watch you fade; I watched Celebrían nearly fade had she not left, don't ask me to watch you do the same, please Arwen." Aeglos's voice cracked slightly under the emotions she was suppressing. Arwen glided forward as she slipped out her chair to kneel in front of Aeglos, clasping the demon's hands in her own.

"Aeglos, I would rather live the short time of his life than leave and live on the rest of my life without him. You can't tell me you don't understand how I feel."

"Arwen don't, this is not about me. " Aeglos said freeing her hands from the elf maiden's grasp as she stood and walked to the fireplace so that she did not have to face her.

"You still care for him don't you, even after all these years." Arwen came to stand behind the demon, the visable slumping of her shoulder was all the answer she needed.

"Regardless of my feelings I know better that to think he will give up his chance across the sea; not that he has ever given me any indication he shares my feelings, and I would not ask him too." sighing Aeglos shook her head in defeat, "I don't approve Arwen, but in the end it's not my decision. If you truly wish to stay with him then I guess all I can do is make sure he remains in one piece to come back to."

"Thank you _Gwathel._ " Arwen said placing a hand on Aeglos's should before leaving her to finish packing.

Turning to head back to the table Aeglos picked up the package Arwen had left and sat down in a chair. Flicking her, her claws sliced through the strings that held the wrapping on. Inside was a set of traveling clothes. A mid-thigh length plain white shirt with half sleeves, a looser dark blue long sleeved shirt with a slightly lower collar than the previous shirt. Along the collar and down the left sleeve was stitched a scattering of golden petals.

Laying the shirts aside she pulled out a pair of loose fitting black pants, and a matching pair of shin high leather boots. These where followed by a honey colored sash, the trailing ends where a dark blue with a golden flower-centered honeycomb design.

Aeglos paused and this piece running a hand over one of the flowers that looked if it's petals where about to fall and join those on her shirt.

"Looks like Father's." She said softly recalling a similar pattern of white and red worn by a man whose features she could barely remembered. Setting these aside along with the others, she pulled out the next items in the now half empty package; it was a set of finely crafted armor. There was a pair of spauders of different size, the left would only cover her upper shoulder while the right would nearly reach her elbow. A set of black leather vambraces; with a silver crescent moon set in front of a large tree engraved on them. Next was a chest plate made of a black metal she did not recognize and faulds made from the same material.

Laying the armor alongside the rest of the items she had received Aeglos looked them all over again slightly awed. Each piece was skillfully crafted and looked to be made from the best of the demon silks, metals, and leathers that could be found.

"It must have taken years for Lord Elrond to find Demon Craftsmen skilled and willing enough to make these." She said to Cýron in awe of the master pieces in front of her. She had had many pieces made before most by elves, some by men, and even a couple by dwarves but until now she had never owned something crafted by her own kin.

Picking up the items she laid them across the chair next to her pack before packing up the rest of her supplies from the table. Once finished she looked around the room one last time before turning to pick up the dozing Cýron.

"Come on Cýron let's get to bed, who knows the next time we'll get to sleep in a real bed again," she said heading into the bedroom.

* * *

Elvish Translation

 _Avo Laeshû- don't puppy_

 _Diola lle- thank you_

 _titta mine-Little one_

 _Ro/Dan- Aeglos's childhood nicknames to Elrohir and Elladan_

 _Laes Arwen- Aeglos refers to Arwen when young meaning 'Baby Arwen'_

 _Ada- Dad/Daddy- Aeglos refers to Elrond by this term when young_

 _Ammë- Mom/Mommy- Aeglos refers to Celebrían by this term when young_

 _Adar- Father- Aeglos refers to Sesshoumaru by this term when young_

 _Naneth- Mother- Aeglos refers to Toran by this term when young_

 _Quel amrun- Good Morning_

 _Rima ten'ta!- Run for it!_

 _Gwanûn- twins_

 _Gwathel- sworn sister(not blood related)_

Armor Pieces

Spauders- Bands of plate that cover the shoulder and part of the upper arm but not the armpit. Inuytaishou had these, Aeglos's are similar but without spikes.

Vambraces- Forearm guard made of splints of metal attached to a leather backing.

Chest plate- a chest and back plate of metal and leather straps that cover from armpit to hip.

Faulds- piece of armor worn below the chest plate to protect the waist and hips

 **Author's Note- Well there is the rewrite of the fifth chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember feedback feeds the Plot Bunnies.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
